


Найди Храм, Построй Храм (перевод Find A Temple, Build A Temple by eggjam)

by verbe_I



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Angst, Coming of Age, Falling In Love, M/M, Time Passage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbe_I/pseuds/verbe_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все так, как и должно быть, небесами ли это предначертано или нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find A Temple, Build A Temple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375436) by [eggjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggjam/pseuds/eggjam). 



Все начинается весной, когда жимолость уже отцвела, а солнце еще греет ласково, как друг. Все вокруг зелено-желтое, пахнет ключевой водой и нарциссами, пока техасские утра прохладой скользят по верхушкам деревьев.

Он прячется в тени высокой сосны, вжимаясь спиной в грязную кору. Множество комаров роится вокруг прохладного пятна травы, где он стоит и выглядывает из-за ствола, наблюдая за белкой, что спряталась от него высоко в ветвях дерева. Его мокрые от пота пальцы стиснуты на спусковом крючке водяных пистолетов, и он притворяется, будто они настоящие, потому что ему пять лет и он всемирно известный охотник и знаменитый исследователь, и для него пистолеты реальны. Сосновые иголки сухо хрустят под беличьими лапками, и он с криком выпрыгивает из-под древесной кроны, паля в цель до тех пор, пока его водяные пистолеты не пустеют. Только это отнюдь не белка, пробегавшая по опавшим листьям. Но когда он это понимает, то становится слишком поздно что-то предпринимать. Насквозь мокрый белобрысый мальчик с пластиковым мечом в руках оглядывает себя.

Капельки воды стекают вниз по его рукам, задерживаются на кончиках пальцев и падают в траву. Мальчик выглядит суровым. Он выше, чем Джейк, и когда он поднимает взгляд разъяренных орлиных глаз со своей насквозь вымокшей синей футболки с Пауэр Рэйнджерс на Джейка, тот думает, что ему стоит убежать, а не то он получит взбучку.

Но мальчик оттягивает футболку от своего тела, чтобы она больше не прилипала, и спрашивает:

\- Что это за пули были?

Джейк расслабляется и улыбается, и, больше не думая о драке, перестает прятать пистолеты за спиной.

\- Волшебные. Они всех могут убить, даже пиратов! - говорит он, глядя на меч у мальчика.

\- Вот как... ладно, пули меня не берут. И я не пират. Я самурай.

\- Что такое "самурай"? - спрашивает Джейк.

\- Это типа как ниндзя, но с реально крутым мечом и всеми этими штуками с честью. Самураи могут разрубить пулю пополам в полете.

Джейк не знает и кто такие "ниндзя", но ему кажется, что они даже круче, чем секретные агенты из тех шпионских фильмов, что он смотрел. Он понимает, почему пули не сработали.

\- Хочешь со мной поиграть? - спрашивает он, шагнув вперед.

В углах рта у мальчика засохли потеки фиолетового сока, и прежде, чем ответить, он оборачивается посмотреть на парковую автомобильную стоянку. Там, спиной к ним, прислонившись к багажнику автомобиля, разговаривает по телефону другой светловолосый высокий мужчина. Он яростно и зло жестикулирует, но Джейк не может слышать разговор наверняка. Мальчик поворачивается обратно к нему.

\- Во что будем играть? - спрашивает он.

\- Приключения в джунглях! - выпаливает Джейк, ожидая, что мальчик знает, что он имеет ввиду, и слегка расстраивается, когда оказывается, что тот не в курсе.

\- Никогда так не играл?

Мальчик мотает головой.

\- Ладно, ну, я отважный исследователь, а раз уж у тебя есть меч, ты можешь помогать мне прорубать путь через ядовитые лианы и убивать монстров, которые хотят съесть нас и не пустить в храм с сокровищами, - пока он говорит, лицо мальчика делается все кислее, и Джейк задается вопросом, что же не то он сказал.

\- Нет. Самураи - это воины. Мой меч для защиты принцесс. Я не хочу резать лианы, - говорит он. Он упирается ладонями в бедра и выглядит так, словно он не согласится поиграть, так что Джейк скорее думает, как исправить ситуацию, потому что теперь он хочет приключение в джунглях с самураем.

\- Тогда... я могу быть отважной принцессой-исследователем, и ты можешь защищать меня своим мечом, а еще резать лианы и убивать монстров. Так что мы все еще можем найти сокровища.  
Мальчик расслабляется и кивает, и Джейк рад, потому что это отличный план. Такой вариант подходит им обоим.

\- Меня зовут Дерк, - говорит мальчик с улыбкой, и Джейк видит, что у него не хватает одного зуба, и этот факт заставляет его завидовать, потому что у него, Джейка, все еще все зубы на месте.

Но Джейк все равно широко ему улыбается и засовывает пистолет подмышку, так что теперь он может подать руку. Бабуля говорит, что все исследователи подают руку, когда представляются.

\- Я Джейк.

Но Дерк, похоже не знает, как отвечать на поданную руку и хлопает своей ладонью по джейковой, но это здорово, и Джейк предполагает, что так, должно быть, представляются самураи.

Девушка с волосами, собранными в конский хвост, трусцой пробегает мимо них по велосипедным следам, пересекающим друг друга в центре полянки. Она улыбается, провод от наушников колыхается по ее груди, и говорит "Добрый день". Джейк машет ей в ответ и говорит "Здравствуйте", а Дерк молча смотрит, как она удаляется.

\- Мне нравится как ты говоришь, - говорит он наконец, когда девушка исчезает за деревьями. Джейк оборачивается посмотреть на него, засовывая водяные пистолеты в пространство между поясом и шортами, потому что у него нет для них кобуры, а так он чувствует себя настоящим исследователем. Совсем не то, что класть в карманы.

\- Мне тоже нравится как ты говоришь. Давай дружить, - предлагает он. Дерк соглашается и, прежде чем Джейк успевает сказать что-либо еще, оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на светловолосого мужчину с телефоном. Тот по прежнему не смотрит в их сторону. Все его внимание сфокусировано на том, с кем он спорит, так что Дерк хватает Джейка за руку и тянет его прочь по другой тропинке, почти слишком быстро для Джейка, чтобы не отставать, но он слишком рад тому, что впервые отправляется в приключение с кем-то другим, и точно знает, что приключение будет замечательное.

И приключение действительно оказывается замечательным. Они проводят целый день, ползая под кустами и карабкаясь на деревья, чтобы с высоты обнаружить месторасположение храма и вычислить вражеские укрытия, и хоть Дерк и медленно соображает, в конце концов он понимает правила игры, и уж тогда становится непревзойденным исследователем. Джейк уверен, что Дерк - лучший в мире самурай, и даже древние ловушки, скрытые под тонким слоем сорной травы, на нем не срабатывают, ведь Дерк может разрубить неожиданно вылетевшую стрелу пополам прямо в полете. Иногда он спасает Джейка от монстров, а иногда Джейк спасает его от гигантских валунов. Они отходят так далеко от тропинки, что никто не натыкается на них и не рушит их мечты.

Приключение восхитительно, и Джейк хочет, чтобы каждый день в его жизни был похож на этот.

Когда его живот начинает бурчать от голода, а небо в просветах над их головой окрашивается в пурпурный цвет, Джейк искренне расстраивается. Он никогда так сильно не веселился, так что ему кажется ужасно несправедливым, что им приходится заканчивать только из-за того, что солнце не хочет оставаться на небе. Тем не менее, жуки начинают выползать из укрытий, и Дерк так чешется от комариных укусов, что уродливые красные полосы от ногтей покрывают его всего. Джейк снова хватает его за руку, и они идут туда, где, как им кажется, осталась тропа. Они бредут медленно, но даже жуки не могут испортить настолько хорошее приключение.

Джейк заставляет Дерка пообещать, что он придет еще, так что они смогут поиграть снова на следующей неделе, потому что Джейку нужно идти в школу, когда выходные закончатся.

\- Новый город, новая школа, новые правила, - повторяет он Дерку слова бабули. "Ты не можешь играть на улице все время", говорит она. Джейк и не собирается играть целыми днями, но он сохранит для игр один денек. Всего один денек, думает Джейк, и, когда они выбираются из-за деревьев, то на маленькой пластиковой игровой площадке с двумя ярко-красными горками и желтой "паутинкой" нет ни души, потому что уже смеркается, а парк закрывается с наступлением темноты.

Площадка пуста, и автомобильная парковка тоже, и Джейк вспомниает, что он уже давно должен быть дома, и что бабуля запретила ему идти куда-либо еще, но Дерк спрашивает, хочет ли Джейк пойти домой с ним, и Джейк обо всем забывает, потому что ему не хочется покидать нового друга так быстро. Так что он следует за Дерком, и их стиснутые руки широкой дугой покачиваются между ними. Дерк говорит, что помнит, какой дорогой брат привез его сюда, так что Джейк позволяет вести себя. По пути они разговаривают о его бабуле и брате Дерка. Это тот мужчина с телефоном, который не смотрел на них, прежде чем они убежали, объясняет Дерк.

\- Он реально крутой, - грустно говорит Дерк, смотря себе под ноги, и пинает камешек.

Джейк говорит ему, что он считает Дерка круче, но тот отрицательно мотает головой.

\- Нет, он _реально_ крутой, - бормочет он, и Джейк не может убедить Дерка в том, что он тоже крут, так что перестает пытаться, и они бредут по тихим серым улицам держась за руки. Окна тихих домиков уютно светятся желтым, и пушистые розово-лиловые сумерки над их головами сменяет ночь. Джейк никогда раньше не был в этой части города, потому что его новый дом находится по другую сторону парка. Хотя, это место выглядит лучше. Все здания построены из красного кирпича, и не слышно звуков ссор за стенами домов.

Дерк живет в двухэтажном доме из такого же красного кирпича, что и остальные. Чтобы добраться до дома Дерка им требуется время, но когда они добираются, Дерк больше не грустит. Он спросил Джейка откуда он переехал, так что когда они поворачивают к высокому деревянному забору, покрытому цветущими лозами, и выходят на тротуар перед ним, Джейк вовсю занят описанием того насколько "Техас" отличается от "Бристоля". Брат Дерка стоит в дверном проеме, и лицо у него все красное: он снова кричит, но на этот раз совсем не так, как в прошлый. В этот раз он не зол, а напуган и огорчен, и лицо у него все мокрое от слез. Полицейский, который пытается успокоить его, ведет записи в маленьком блокноте, но утешения не работают, и Дэйв просто кричит на полицейского тем больше, чем больше тот пытается убедить его, что все утрясется. Дерк перестает покачивать их сплетенными руками и внимательно смотрит.

\- Дэйв? - неуверенно зовет он, широко распахивая испуганные глаза, и Джейк переводит взгляд с одного на другого, не понимая, что происходит.

Взгляд Дэйва молнией перемещается на них, и затем он огибает полицейского и через мгновение оказывается на коленях перед Дерком, обнимая его так сильно, что тот не может вдохнуть. Это так пугает Джейка, что он отступает назад, но Дерк почти с такой же силой обнимает брата в ответ. Красно-синяя мигалка на крыше полицейского автомобиля медленно вращается, люди из соседних домов наблюдают за ними из окон, и Джейк видит телевизионные экраны за их спинами. Дейв бормочет куда-то в дерковы волосы, насколько он беспокоился, не имея возможности узнать, где Дерк, и все ли с ним в порядке, и спрашивая, почему он так его напугал, и еще тысячу и один вопрос сверху, но Дерк не может ответить на них, потому что Дэйв вдруг переводит взгляд на Джейка. Взгляд у Дэйва жесткий, а глаза красные, и Джейк опасается, что он тоже что-то натворил.

\- Парень, а ты кто? - спрашивает Дэйв.

\- Я... - начинает Джейк и замолкает, потому что полицейский тоже на него смотрит, но не может вспомнить никакого правонарушения, кроме ухода из парка, так что делает шаг ближе к Дэйву и протягивает ему руку.

\- Меня зовут Джейк Инглиш, - тихо говорит он. Дэйв освобождает одну руку от Дерка и берет Джейка за руку, но не пожимает ее. Дерк встревает в их разговор, начиная объяснять, что они с Джейком играли, и что Джейк исследователь и они искали сокровище. Они еще ничего не нашли, но они обязательно поделятся и с Дэйвом, когда отыщут, потому что они договорились встретиться и поискать еще. Дэйв отпускает руку Джейка и резко оседает, словно из него выкачали всю энергию, медленно выдыхая, прежде чем встать. Дэйв поднимает Дерка и сажает его себе на плечи, прежде чем сказать что-либо еще. Затем Дэйв снова подает руку Джейку.

\- Давай. Твои родители знают, что ты не дома? - спрашивает он.

Джейк берет Дэйва за руку и отвечает:

\- У меня нет родителей.

Дэйв едва-едва, чуть ощутимо сжимает руку Джейка, но тот не обращает на это особого внимания, потому что смотрит на Дерка, а Дерк смотрит на него, и их взгляды встречаются.

Вид у Дерка довольный. Он утыкается подбородком в светлые волосы Дэйва, нащупывает солнечные очки, свисающие с воротника его футболки и нахлобучивает их себе на нос. Очки ему велики и закрывают все лицо от лба до щек, а затем и вовсе сползают с деркова носа. Джейка тянет рассмеяться, но он все еще не до конца уверен, что происходит.

Полицейский перехватывает Дэйва на полпути, и они снова долго разговаривают, придя наконец к выводу, что все в порядке, раз Дерк нашелся. Когда они заканчивают, полицейский предлагает завести Джейка домой, и Джейк думает, что было бы забавно вернуться домой на полицейской машине, но, к сожалению, он не знает как добраться до их дома на машине, и их с бабушкой новый телефонный номер тоже не знает, так что он даже не может позвонить ей и уточнить.  
Дэйв отмахивается и говорит, что сам проводит Джейка домой. Еще немного поговорив, полицейский забирается в машину, из которой по радио раздается искаженный шипением голос диспетчера, и уезжает, и только они втроем остаются стоять на темной лужайке.

Небо уже темно-синее и звездное, и свет от фонарей отражается в темных очках Дэйва, повисших на подбородке Дерка. Дейв поворачивается к Дерку, одной рукой придерживая его на своих плечах, а второй забирая очки, прежде чем снять его и мягко опустить обратно на землю. Снова заговаривая, Дэйв зарывается тонкими пальцами в пушистые светлые волосы Дерка.

\- Зачем ты меня так напугал? Ты же знаешь, что у меня завтра с утра самолет.

Улыбка исчезает с лица Дерка и он выглядит сконфуженным.

\- Но ты говорил, что мы поиграем прежде, чем ты уедешь! - Дэйв кивает прежде чем Дерк договаривает, и тот замолкает, утыкаясь взглядом в землю точно так же, как и когда они шли домой. Джейк здесь посторонний, но ему хочется попросить Дэйва остаться и не расстраивать Дерка.

\- Для этого мы и пошли сегодня в парк, малыш. Я не могу задерживаться только из-за того, что ты сбежал.

Телефон, по которому он разговаривал, сейчас прицеплен к его поясу, и Дерк обиженно надувается и обоими руками отпихивает руку Дэйва от своей головы.

Дэйв вздыхает и переводит взгляд на Джейка.

\- Готов отправиться домой?

Он кивает, и тогда Дэйв возвращается обратно к дому, чтобы запереть дверь, и Джейк оборачивается узнать, в порядке ли Дерк, но тот больше ничего не говорит, так что Джейк просто берет его за руку. Дерк неохотно протягивает вторую руку вернувшемуся Дэйву, и они начинают путь назад. Джейк без умолку говорит, пока они не доходят до его дома - как раз на углу возле парка. На взгляд Джейка, дом его - одноэтажный, облицованный выцветшими деревянными панелями - не такой крутой как у Дерка, зато от него пахнет бабушкиной выпечкой. Бабуля зла на Джейка за такое позднее возвращение, но в тоже время рада, что тот завел себе верного друга.

\- Мне стоило забрать его самой, но с моим-то больным бедром... - говорит она, одновременно предлагая Дэйву кусок бисквита, от которого тот вежливо отказывается. Они все стоят на пороге столовой, и Джейку не терпится показать Дерку свою комнату и любимые игрушки, и тот постер с Индианой Джонсом, который он получил на День Рождения, но взрослые разговаривают, так что Джейк ведет себя вежливо, как и учила его бабушка, и не прерывает их разговоры.

\- Мне тяжело ходить туда-сюда, но что за бабушка я бы была, если бы не отпускала Джейка поиграть, только потому, что я не могу поучаствовать?

Дейв понимающе кивает и говорит, что хотел бы чаще быть рядом с Дерком и участвовать в его играх. А затем бабуля начинает рассказывать о родителях Джейка и об аварии, и переезде, и обо всем остальном, что Джейк слышал уже раз сто, так что он перестает прислушиваться к разговору.

У него побаливает нога, но он еще не хочет идти в кровать, так что садится на пол под монотонный бубнеж взрослых. Они разговаривают про работу Дэйва и тот факт, что он в городе только до завтрашнего утра. Дэйв работает над "предложениями" в Калифорнии, так что Дерку часто приходится оставаться дома с няней, потому что он еще только в подготовительном классе - "О, Джейка туда тоже приняли. Как здорово что вы будете в одной группе, правда?" - а Калифорния не лучшее место для детей. Бабушка Джейка считает, что маленькому мальчику вредно так часто быть в одиночестве, так что она приглашает Дерка приходить в любое время, и это последнее, что слышит Джейк перед тем как заснуть. Ощущение пропажи дерковых пальцев из его собственных пробуждает его, и он сонно смотрит вверх, и видит спящего Дерка на руках у Дейва, который обменивается прощаниями с его бабушкой и уходит. Бабуля наклоняется, чтобы тоже поднять Джейка, охнув от усилий.

\- Ты уже слишком большой, чтобы я, с моими-то бедрами, могла тебя так таскать, - жалуется она, но Джейк все равно вцепляется в нее. Почти убаюканный ее трясущимися руками и сладким запахом темных волос, в которых начинает пробиваться седина, он совсем не волнуется, слишком ли он большой.

\- А скоро Дерк придет?

\- Он придет в понедельник после школы, милый, - говорит она, и Джейк не знает, что на это ответить, и говорит что-то в духе того, что ему нравится идея. Бабушка кладет его в кровать, аккуратно снимая с него обувь и пояс, но позволяет оставить водяные пистолеты рядом на подушке, потому что Джейк любит спать с ними на тот случай если ему придется вскочить посреди ночи, чтобы сражаться с злодеями. Она закутывает его в одеяло с монструозным принтом, и ее теплые морщинистые руки убирают волосы с его лица, и Джейк думает, что его любимая часть приключения - быть плотно закутанным в одеяло его Бабулей.

-...люблю тебя, Ба, - бормочет он в подушку, и она целует его в лоб, прежде чем уйти, и оставляет дверь приоткрытой, так, чтобы свет из коридора чуть проникал в комнату.

 

Подготовительный класс оказывается даже лучше, чем он себе представлял. Там множество других детей, и все они добры к нему и просят его говорить всякие разные слова, потому что раньше никогда не слышали никого, кто разговаривал бы как Джейк. Он садится на большой ковер в центре класса, похожий на мозаику, между девочкой по имени Рокси и девочкой по имени Джейн, и все стены увешаны детскими рисунками и разлинованы полками - красными, синими, желтыми, заполненными карандашами, красками и всем к ним полагающимся, и еще в классе есть большие деревянные ящички для их рюкзаков и коробочек с ланчем. Дерк садится на ковер перед ним, и Джейк целый день тычет его в спину, чтобы поговорить. Когда наступает тихий час, они раскатывают матрацы рядом друг с другом и пытаются перешептываться незаметно для учителя, но это не срабатывает.

К концу дня их имена написаны красным на доске, а это значит, что у них будут неприятности из-за разговоров. Им нужно отнести домой записки от учителя и дать их на подпись родителям, что огорчает и Дерка, потому что Дэйв не в городе, и Джейка, потому что раньше он никогда не получал замечаний в школе.

Когда его бабуля забирает их после школы, на новой машине, с которой она еще не до конца научилась управляться, они показывают ей записки. Посмеявшись, она подписывает их обе прямо на коленях, прежде чем отъехать от школы. Дерк улыбается и говорит, что ему нравится бабушка Джейка, а она отвечает, что Дерк может назвать ее бабулей, если хочет. И когда Дерк называет ее так, Джейк воображает, будто они братья.

И едва бабушка успевает припарковаться, они выбегают из машины и со всех ног бегут в парк, на приключения.

И так все и продолжается. Три года счастья они не разлей вода. Когда Дэйв не в городе, а это происходит большую часть времени, Дерк проводит время дома у Джейка. Иногда, когда он остается ночевать, они устраивают палатку из одеял на заднем дворе, и Бабуля приносит им перекусы, карманные фонарики и столько стеганных одеял, что в них можно утонуть. А еще она рассказывает им невероятные истории, каждая из которых - она клянется - чистая правда. Джейк всегда засыпает раньше Дерка, хотя старается держаться.

Утром они просыпаются и забегают в дом, чтобы за завтраком, который они съедают как можно быстрее, посмотреть мультики, и затем они срываются в парк, потому что сегодня воскресение, а воскресение - это День _Приключений_ , и им не терпится узнать будут ли сегодня старые столы для пикника на полянке, где начинаются велосипедные следы, непокоримыми замками с зубчатыми стенами или же великолепными пиратскими кораблями, и выведут ли следы велосипедных шин к древнему храму, полному сокровищ, как это случилось в день их первой встречи. Приключения всегда разные и всегда замечательные, и они рассказывают Бабуле все, что могут припомнить о своих приключениях, когда возвращаются домой к обеду. Дерк говорит, что обожает ее тыквенный пирог, и Джейк соглашается, а Бабуля начинает класть по два куска тыквенного пирога в джейкову коробочку для ланча, каждый раз когда его готовит, чтобы Джейк мог поделиться с Дерком.

Лето наступает слишком быстро, чтобы быть взаправдашним. Подготовительный класс окончен, и Джейку больше не нужно тренироваться писать буквы, хоть он уже и знает их все, и не нужно ложиться спать днем, когда он еще совсем не устал, осталось только жаркое солнце и много-много времени для игр. Все дети кроме него разъехались по лагерям и в другим городам. И хотя Джейк начал учебный год слишком поздно, чтобы его засчитали, бабушка говорит, что он пройдет тестирование и сможет пойти в первый класс вместе с Дерком. Джейка не волнует школа, но он хочет быть с Дерком, так что говорит бабушке, что это замечательная идея и назначает ее "Главным Идейщиком"

Дэйв возвращается домой из Калифорнии в первую неделю каникул, и Джейка впервые приглашают домой к Дерку с ночевкой. Бабушка запаковывает ему с собой зубную щетку и крутейшую пижаму, потому что Дэйв " _реально_ крутой".

Дом оказывается не таким большим, каким казался снаружи, зато в нем полно всяких электронных штуковин, и киношного реквизита, и документов, и ни к чему из этого нельзя прикасаться, а еще есть бассейн на заднем дворе, с трамплином для прыжков и горкой, которыми им нельзя пользоваться, потому что бассейн там слишком глубокий. Большую часть времени они плавают и брызгаются, и Дэйв намазывает их лосьоном для загара и разрешает пообедать фастфудом, который, соглашается Джейк, действительно крутой.

Комната Дерка на втором этаже, и в ней настолько много марионеток и игрушечных лошадок, что Джейку кажется, что их наверное миллион. У всех игрушек есть имена, и проходит достаточно много времени, прежде чем Дерк знакомит их всех с Джейком, и затем демонстрирует ему самурайские мечи, покоящиеся на вбитых в стену гвоздях. Мечи настоящие, и Дэйв настаивает, что они не для игр, но Дерк говорит, что все равно играет ими, когда остается один. Кровать у него действительно огромная, не то что Джейкова, на которой им приходится спать плечом к плечу. А по этой кровати можно кататься. И прыгать. И они прыгают, и прыгают, и прыгают на дерковой кровати.

Никто не гонит их спать в установленное время, но они быстро засыпают за просмотром фильма про ниндзя, которые оказываются даже круче, чем в рассказах Дерка, и просыпаются к завтраку из яичницы и апельсинового сока, который Дэйв готовит в одних трусах. Из-за этого Джейк то и дело хихикает. Посреди стола, вокруг которого они сидят и улыбаются друг другу каждый со своей стороны, возвышается большая стереосистема. Джейк никогда не видел Дерка таким счастливым, как сейчас, когда его брат дома. Дэйв даже отвозит их в парк на день приключений.

Сам он не играет, но приносит с собой документы, которыми занимается пока они гоняются друг за дружкой между горками и "паутинками", и берет с них обещание, что они не потеряются на велодорожках и не перепугают Дэйва до смерти, как в прошлый раз. Ланч вручается им пока они, все потные и раскрасневшиеся, отдыхают на длинном помосте между двух горок. Дэйву приходится взобраться по веревочной лестнице, чтобы сесть и поесть вместе с ними, и они смеются над его удивленным матюганием, когда лестница под его ногами чуть не переворачивается. Позже тем же вечером, играя и дерковыми марионетками, они шепчут друг другу это слово и смеются.

Неделя заканчивается и Дэйв отправляется обратно в Калифорнию, снова расстраивая Дерка.

\- Мне его так не хватает, - говорит Дерк, когда Джейк спрашивает его, что случилось, и в этот день они не играют, но у них впереди целое лето, а это всего лишь один день. Джейк не против дать ему немного погрустить, потому что это первое лето по умолчанию незабываемо, и они официально решают быть лучшими друзьями. Именно это они гордо говорят остальным, когда начинается первый класс, но этот учебный год сложней предыдущего и не такой впечатляющий, как Джейк себе представлял. Другие дети становятся агрессивней по отношению к нему, и вместо комплиментов они передразнивают его манеру разговора. Ответы учителю превращаются в передразнивание его голоса кем-либо из одноклассников под общий всплеск смеха.

С Дерком обращаются иначе, чем с ним. Когда Джейк спрашивает замечает ли он, Дерк отвечает, что он не считает, что над Джейком издеваются. Стоя в очереди в кафетерии за Джейн, Джейк спрашивает ее, думает ли _она_ также, и оказывается, что она не согласна с Дерком.

\- Однажды, - говорит Джейн, - кто-то заменил всю еду в моей коробочке для ланча на червей.

Джейк говорит ей, что это самая подлая вещь о которой он когда-либо слышал, и приглашает сесть рядом с ним за ланчем, так что она улыбается Джейку и обнимает его, заставая врасплох, прежде чем пропасть. По возвращении она притаскивает с собой Рокси, и они вдвоем накидываются на Джейка и Дерка с вопросами что те все время делают, ведь они все время вместе, но между ними невысказанное обещание, что ни один из них не будет рассказывать про их приключения.

С течением времени Джейк понимает, что Дэйв _вообще_ нечасто возвращается домой, и хотя Дерк не говорит об этом, пока его не спросишь, он очень хочет, чтобы Дэйв вернулся. Осень медленно подкрадывается, но пока они свыкаются с ней уже наступает зима, и все только и делают, что говорят про праздники. Листы для рождественских желаний развешивают в холле школы, и на всех них написано что-то разное, так что Джейк спрашивает Дерка, чего он хотел бы, потому что ему кажется, что он мог бы это сделать и обрадовать Дерка. Но Дерк говорит только "Я хочу, чтобы Дэйв вернулся домой", и Джейк знает, что не может этого выполнить.

Дэйву приходится остаться в Калифорнии, и Джейк, зная как сильно его отсутствие ранит Дерка, так что настаивает, чтобы они провели Рождество вместе у него дома. Его бабушка звонит Дэйву, чтобы уточнить не возражает ли он, и затем появляется, чтобы забрать Дерка к ним домой, и няня тоже очень рада, что сможет провести время со своей семьей. Дерку сказано поблагодарить миссис Харли и следить за своим поведением, и он спрашивает отыщет ли его Санта дома у Джейка, и Дэйв заверяет, что обязательно отыщет и просит передать трубку Бабуле. В каникулы снег так и не выпадает, но это компенсируется достаточно холодной погодой - как раз чтобы носить свитера -, и прелестными гирляндами на домах.

В канун Рождества азарт будит Джейка посреди ночи, и он переворачивается в кровати лицом к Дерку, чтобы разбудить его и вместе прокрасться в гостиную посмотреть, что принес Санта. Джейк останавливается, протянув руку, потому что плечи у Дерка вздрагивают и он всхлипывает, и Джейку даже не нужно смотреть ему в лицо, чтобы понять, что он плачет. Хоть Джейк и никогда не видел Дерка плачущим, он понимает, что случилось. Вместо слов он обнимает Дерка и молчит. Благодаря Дерку он узнал, что такое иметь брата, и если бы он бросил его, Джейка, на Рождество совсем одного, он бы тоже плакал. Спустя некоторое время Дерк перестает плакать и говорит, что любит Джейка также сильно как и Дэйва, что очень глупо, ведь это само собой разумеется. В конце концов, они тоже братья.

Утром становится очевидным, что Санта отыскал Дерка, и они разворачивают гору подарков под звук рождественских гимнов по радио, и Бабуля делает столько фотографий, что их хватит на целый альбом. Дерк звонит Дэйву после завтрака, чтобы пожелать ему Счастливого Рождества, но попадает на голосовую почту и вешает трубку не сказав ни слова, и затем, тепло одевшись, они идут в парк, чтобы опробовать новые пистолеты Джейка и новый меч Дерка, потому что приключения делают все лучше, даже если на улице всего четыре градуса. После нескольких минут Джейк с уверенностью может сказать, что,когда потеплеет, эти пистолеты от фирмы Нерф сослужат ему добрую службу.

Когда Дэйв приезжает летом, Дерк не так уж обрадован его приезду.

Ко второму классу учителя начинают обращаться к ним только как к паре. У Джейка портится зрение из-за того, что он сидит слишком близко к телевизору при просмотре фильмов и ему приходится носить очки, из-за которых его еще больше дразнят, и когда во время игр капитаны выбирают Дерка в свою команду - потому что тот и вправду _хорош_ во всех играх - они знают, что им придется выбрать и Джейка, хотя тот играет плохо. Он заводит привычку проваливаться в мечтания, воображая себя затерявшимся во время какого-нибудь рискованного путешествия по возвращению украденных злобным злодеем артефактов и тому подобное. Но по большей части ничего такого грандиозного.

Часто он забывает, что должен был поймать мяч и думает о времени, когда они с Дерком околачиваются в лесах. Его одноклассники безумно злятся, что он не ловит мячи, летящие прямо в его сторону, и за то что он такой медленный и из-за него они проигрывают. Он совсем этого не хочет, но никак не может исправить положение. Задания не сильно разнятся, но во втором классе трудней, чем в первом, потому что никто не выдумывает предлогов, чтобы дразнить его, и Джейк не знает почему так происходит. До того случая на игровой площадке, сразу после зимних каникул, Дерк все еще считает, что Джейк все себе надумал. Дэйв снова не возвращается из Калифорнии, но в этот раз все по-другому, потому что он обещал вернуться, так что Дерк не просто огорчен.

Теперь он безумно зол на брата за то, что дал ему надежду, а затем нарушил свое обещание, и вымещает свою злость, играя в вышибалы. Джейк и группа других мальчиков из их класса рассеялись по грязному полю, и Джейк снова витает в облаках, наблюдая как Дерк крутится вокруг, злобно кидая мячи в других детей, и предаваясь мечтам о возможности сделать все лучше. Он пытался утешить Дерка, когда двадцать пятое декабря прошло без единого звонка от Дэйва, но все что он мог сделать - это стоять там и обнимать его.

Недавно шел дождь и на игровой площадке подмерзли грязные лужи. Джейк снова уходит в мысли, думая о том, как сложно будет играть с Дерком как будто ничего не было, и о том как он впервые услышал Дерка чертыхающимся в утро после Рождества. Ранним утром Джейк проснулся один в своей кровати, хотя Дерк ночевал с ним и они ложились спать вместе. Так что он встал, чтобы отыскать Дерка. Его поиски закончились попаданием на последние пятнадцать секунд разговора Дерка с Дэйвом.

\- Сволочь, - прошептал Дерк и с размаху шлепнул телефон на базу, заставив Джейка подпрыгнуть. Дерк обернулся, чтобы увидеть стоящего в дверном проеме Джейка, видевшего все происходившее в неверном утреннем свете, и стоял, сомкнув пальцы вокруг телефонной трубки, до тех пор пока Джейк не обнял его, и затем обнял его в ответ. Дерк не плакал, как в прошлом году, но позволил обнимать себя до тех пор пока небо не посветлело и они не услышали, как в другой комнате проснулась джейкова бабушка.

В вышибалы играют тяжелыми мячами, потому что их школа не может позволить себе купить настоящие каучуковые вышибальные мячики для каждого ребенка, но и эти по-большей части приемлимы и по-большей части безопасны, потому что все знают, что удары выше пояса не считаются. Дерк лидирует в этой невероятно напряженной игре, потому что думает о том же, что и Джейк, и пока Джейк безнадежно мечтает, чтобы Дэйв мог чаще приезжать, он не слышит криков "Осторожно!" пока его не ударяет. Сине-черная молния вспыхивает у него перед глазами.

Он впечатывается лицом в подмерзшую лужу, полную грязи, кровь идет носом, в ушах звенит, а осколки очков разлетаются по площадке. Какое-то время он ошеломлен и не слышит ничего, кроме звона в ушах, потому что все происходит так неожиданно, что он не успевает понять. Тогда он пытается вдохнуть, давясь холодной грязью, забившейся ему в рот, и его накрывает болью. Джейк кричит, плачет, поднимая грязное лицо от земли, потому что он не знает, что случилось, но он не может дышать. Он знает только, что боли так много, что он не может понять падает он или поднимается.

Джейк озирается, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но все, даже серое январское небо - особенно оно - неожиданно становится слишком ярким, и резким, и совсем не таким, каким должно быть. Он не знает, почему все не такое, но это не к добру. Он пытается предупредить людей, что небо странное, но на секунду не может услышать свой голос, а затем больше не хочет говорить о небе. Рокси и Джейн наблюдали за ним с недалекого расстояния, и теперь они рядом, кричат на него, спрашивая в порядке ли он, но Джейк не знает в порядке ли, потому что ноги отказываются ему подчиняться, и он не может вспомнить как сидеть, и затем Дерк тоже оказывается рядом.

Джейк пытается ответить на их вопросы, но он настолько дезориентирован, что даже не понимает что плачет. Слишком много шума и света и слишком много боли (слишком, слишком много), и он не может контролировать свое тело и опасно пошатывается в разные стороны. Он повернут спиной к остальным мальчишкам, но слышит как они смеются, когда трясущейся рукой он вытирает рукавом кофты влажную грязь с лица. Но он только размазывает ее, потому что слезы снова льются у него из глаз, потому что ему так страшно и он не понимает, что происходит.

Глаза у Дерка расширенные и испуганные, и он склоняется к Джейку. Когда он начинает чувствовать голову и лицо, они буквально раскалываются от боли, что Джейк боится что умирает.

\- Дерк... - начинает он, и ловит ртом воздух, чтобы отдышаться, прежде чем продолжить, потому что во рту у него по-прежнему какие-то странные штуки, и он боится, что подавится ими, если не будет дышать осторожно. - Мне действительно больно.

Дерк кивает, и вскакивает и приседает в быстрой последовательности, зовя на помощь. Кровь с лица Джейка капает на его белую форменную кофту, и учителя, похоже, наконец понимают, что что-то не так. Они подходят к группке оттуда, откуда наблюдали за всеми, прислонившись к длинной кирпичной стене школы.

\- Эй, Ингриш, ты все еще разговариваешь как дебил с набитым грязью ртом? - кричит один из мальчиков, и глаза у Дерка больше не испуганные, а дикие, и он срывается с места, оставляя Джейка, чья голова болезненно покачивается в воздухе.

Сквозь туман помутнения Джейк слышит всхлипывания. Ему кажется, что он смотрит на Джейн, еще более заплаканную чем он сам, и он пытается утешить ее, потому что настоящий джентльмен не может оставаться в стороне, когда леди плачет. Но все, что Джейк говорит, кажется ему бессмыслицей; его тошнит. Во рту у него путаются выбитые зубы, так что говорить трудно. Джейк выплевывает их на свою трясущуюся ладонь и пытается понять, что это такое, потому что он вдруг забыл как выглядят зубы, и мир вращается слишком быстро. Рука Джейка запутывается в футболке Джейн, ему кажется, будто он на карусели, и он не слышит шума драки за своей спиной и не видит как учителя разделяются на две группы. Одна направляется к нему, а другая к дерущимся позади него. Физкультурный тренер - коренастый мужчина, состоящий на сто процентов из мускулов и на двести из серьезности - присаживается перед Джейком на корточки.

Он пальцами оттягивает Джейку веки, и тому кажется, будто пальцы светятся, только не так как солнце, так что он не уверен в свечении, но хочет чтобы руку убрали с его лица.

\- Джейк? Джейк, ты меня слышишь?

\- Я.. - Джейк не знает, что он, кроме того, что его трясет озноб, и что он снова плачет. Во рту у него привкус крови, и затем тренер поднимает его и как можно быстрее бежит в здание, но не так быстро, как могла бы бежать джейкова бабушка. Джейк думает, как она могла бы нести его и уложить в постель, и жалеет, что ее нет рядом. Лицо у него болит так сильно, как никогда ничего не болело, и он очень хочет, чтобы бабушка была здесь, взяла его за руку и сказала бы ему, что он не умирает, и все бы было хорошо. Иногда он понимает, что все не хорошо, а иногда он не может вспомнить, что происходит. Но тогда, когда он понимает - гораздо страшнее.

Глядя над плечом тренера, Джейк видит как Дерк катается по земле с другим мальчишкой. Он усаживается на него верхом и отвешивает удары в смешение желтого и белого и продолжает размахивать руками и ногами даже когда учителя оттаскивают его прочь. Может быть этот другой мальчик Дэйв. Джейк надеется, что это Дэйв, ведь он должен был приехать навестить Дерка, и теперь Дерку грустно.

\- Все в порядке, Джейк, сейчас мы тебе поможем, приятель. Договорились? Не засыпай, - говорит тренер, и хотя голос у него тихий как никогда, Джейк мечтает, чтобы он замолчал. Шум ошеломляет его.

\- Гдемйя... - сглатывает он, и боль снова мешает ему дышать. Она прокатывается по его телу, пока тренер расталкивает людей на своем пути, и ослепляет его вспышкой яркого света, длинным, болезненно ярким штрихом. Джейка тошнит.

\- Гдемоябабуля? - едва слышно шепчет Джейк, но уже не узнает ответа. Школьная медсестра начинает кричать при его виде, и это для него уже слишком. Джейк _не может_ больше оставаться в сознании.

Когда он просыпается в больничной кровати и осознает это, бабушка сидит рядом с ним. Джейк сразу же осознает как болит лицо и первым делом съеживается, хнычет, и пытается сесть. Дерк сидит слева от его бабушки, склонившись над ним и вцепившись в его ногу, и бабушка воркует над ним, касаясь его лица теплыми руками. Джейк чувствует облегчение при виде их обоих.

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает он. У Дерка под глазом фингал, а на шее две длинные царапины.

Джейк хочет сесть, но бабушка не дает ему, так что он ложится обратно. Простыни холодные и неудобные и Джейк думает, будет ли кто-нибудь против, если Дерк заберется под одеяло, что бы согреть его.

\- У тебя сотрясение, милый. Тебе нужно будет отдохнуть некоторое время.

Джейк видит не очень хорошо, а дотронувшись до лица чувствует корочку, достигающую переносицы.

\- Ты поцарапался при падении. Не трогай.

Он кладет руку обратно.

\- Где мои очки?

\- Они сломались, - говорит Дерк. Он вытаскивает из кармана три обломка, и Джейк успевает подумать, что ему следует обзавестись новыми, прежде чем понимает, что смотрит на сбитые и окровавленные костяшки дерковых пальцев. Джейк хмурится, смутно вспоминая что он видел прежде чем тренер унес его в помещение.

\- Ты с кем-то дрался?

\- Ага. Меня отстранили от учебы.

Затем, не в силах сопротивляться желанию задать этот вопрос - хоть и беспокоился о множестве других вещей - Джейк спрашивает:

\- Ты победил?

Дерк усмехается, передавая ему части очков, и кивает.

\- Если он еще раз назовет тебя "Ингришем", то это потому что я выбил ему зубы и он теперь говорит как полудурок.

Джейк вспоминает, что и у него выбиты зубы, и спрашивает придет ли зубная фея. Бабушка улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.

Через месяц Джейку позволяют вернуться в школу, но даже тогда запрещают без присмотра посещать туалет и играть в активные игры с другими детьми. Мальчик, который кинул мяч, извиняется перед ним и выглядит действительно потрепанным, как Дерк и говорил, у него выбиты зубы и множество отвратительных черных и лиловых кровоподтеков. Джейк не уверен извиняется ли он, потому что его заставил Дерк или потому что действительно сожалеет, но сам больше зол на него не за удар, а за обидные насмешки. Джейк говорит, что он не в обиде, но извинения не рассеивают его скуку. Было бы хуже, если бы Рокси не принесла ему книгу, которая, как она считает, должна понравиться Джейку.

\- Это приключенческая книга! - говорит она с улыбкой и затем наклоняется, придерживая руками шарф, чтобы чмокнуть Джейка, сидящего рядом с тренером на синем пластиком стуле, в щеку. Он отмахивается от нее, смущенный поцелуем, и Рокси подмигивает ему прежде чем убежать на площадку играть с Джейн. Хоть Джейк и предпочел бы поиграть с детьми, он решает дать книге шанс, потому что ему кажется, что Рокси было тяжело ее раздобыть. Раскрыв книгу он видит целую страницу сплошь покрытую каракулями котят и чародеев. Он не уверен, что книга действительно принадлежит Рокси, потому что в ней много длинных слов, которые он не понимает. Он понимает, что спрашивать такое у Рокси будет невежливо, и решает обратиться за помощью к тренеру.

Тот одной мозолистой, волосатой рукой забирает книгу у Джейка, присаживаясь на соседнее кресло и ухмыляется:

\- А, "Робинзон Крузо"? Хочешь, чтобы я тебе почитал?

\- Да, пожалуйста, - отвечает Джейк с улыбкой, от которой у него слегка побаливает кожа под корочками, тренер кряхтит, открывая первую страницу, и его кустистые брови поднимаются при виде каракуль.

\- Я родился в 1632 году в городе Йорке в зажиточной семье иностранного происхождения... - сипло начинает читать тренер. Дерк проводит время на игровой площадке, рядом с Рокси и Джейн, потому что всем остальным детям сказали не приставать к Джейку и дать ему отдохнуть. Но Дерк в любом случае был бы здесь, рядом с ним, думает Джейк, потому что после того случая Дерк зарекся играть с другими мальчишками. Теперь он верит тому что Джейк говорил про издевательства и пообещал, что такое больше никогда не произойдет, но Джейк не знает, что именно Дерк имел ввиду под "таким" недоверие или издевательства. Что бы это ни было, он знает, что Дерк имел ввиду именно то, что сказал.

История Робинзона Крузо оказывается потрясающей, и тренер тратит еще месяц, чтобы дочитать ее Джейку на перерывах. Иногда Джейку приходится прерывать его, чтобы спросить что значит то или иное слово, но приключение это совсем не портит. После занятий, когда Дерк сидит у его постели, Джейк только и делает, что говорит об этой книге. Пока ему не разрешают ходить в парк, Дерк не оставляет его. Даже когда Дерк должен сидеть дома из-за драки, он прячется под одеялом с Джейком, слушающим об эскападах Робинзона Крузо, кораблекрушениях и каннибалах. Дерк молчаливее, чем обычно, но на вопросы Джейка он говорит, что все в порядке.  
Когда Джейку становится лучше, они в первый же день присоединяются к пиратской шайке, хотя Дерк продолжает настаивать, что он не пират, а самурай.

\- Мой меч все еще только для принцесс, - говорит Дерк.

\- Мы обязательно спасем какую-нибудь, - с усмешкой отвечает Джейк, раскручивая на пальцах новенькие пластиковые пистолеты, которые он получил на День Рождения. Дерк пожимает плечами, карабкаясь по веревочной лестнице на помост, и, в конечном счете, Джейк забывает о принцессах, занятый сдерживанием каннибальских орд, которые собираются съесть Короля с Королевой, от сожжения замка, находящегося под их охраной.

В следующий понедельник, возвращая Рокси книгу, он спрашивает нет ли у нее еще похожих. Это так ее радует, что она притаскивает целую сумку, настолько полную книгами, принадлежащими ее матери, что Рокси приходится тащить ее по полу, потому что сумка слишком тяжела, чтобы ее можно было поднять и в ней определенно слишком много книг, чтобы их можно было прочитать до конца учебного года. Рокси говорит Джейку, что он может вернуть их в следующем году.

Настоящее лето для них в этот раз наступает гораздо позже, а поначалу доктора не перестают доставать Джейка просьбами быть поосторожнее, но теперь он готов как следует повеселиться.  
Они забираются на высокие деревья, разыскивая низкорастущие ветки, чтобы цепляться за них и карабкаться вверх, потому что Джейку безумно хочется узнать каков вид из вороньего гнезда, а забраться на дерево - это лучший способ выяснить. Дерк всегда заставляет Джейка карабкаться первым, потому что тот неосторожен и не смотрит куда наступает, когда Джейк увлекается разговором и готов вот-вот промахнуться ногой мимо ветки, Дерк кричит на него и заставляет его быть внимательней. Джейк говорит Дерку, что он слишком много переживает, а ведь он, Джейк, сохраняет равновесие как кошка, но даже когда они забираются так высоко как только могут и останавливаются, чтобы передохнуть и поговорить, Дерк не перестает следить за ним.

Когда становится слишком жарко, бабушка Джейка отвозит их в аквапарк, и он не может удержаться от смеха, когда они, после целого дня плаванья, возвращаются домой с красными плечами и обгоревшими носами, все пропахшие хлоркой и солнцезащитным лосьоном. Краснота в итоге превращается в загар, и, когда Дэйв на исходе лета наконец-то возвращается из Калифорнии, он отмечает, насколько они загорели. Дерк говорит ему, что он выглядит слишком больным и бледным для кого-то, кто проводит столько времени в Калифорнии, и это замечает даже Джейк, потому что Дэйв приехал с хорошими новостями: один из его сценариев выбрали для экранизации. Дерк говорит "Поздравляю" и тянет Джейка в свою комнату. После этого отношения между братьями остаются напряженными, но никто об этом не говорит, а Дерк все еще называет Дэйва сволочью, когда тот отбывает обратно в Калифорнию. Они все чаще обнимаются.

Третий класс много чем отличается от второго, но основное отличие в том, что Джейк и Дерк больше не в одном классе, оно же и самое худшее отличие. Джейк чувствует себя одиноко. И не просто одиноко, а в изоляции потому что никто в его классе, за исключением Джейн, не подходит к нему, а Джейн совсем не то. Она не понимает его так, как Дерк.  
Учеба тоже становится сложнее. Джейк тратит больше времени на домашнюю работу, чем раньше, и ему приходится стараться, чтобы все понимать, так что у него остается даже меньше свободного времени, чтобы делать что хочется.

Из-за того что старые очки сломались, ему покупают новые - с более изящной оправой, потому что Джейк не хочет, чтоб его снова обзывали "четырехглазым", но это все равно больше не проблема. Дети запомнили как Дерк побил мальчика, который поранил Джейка Инглиша, и оставили его в покое, потому что издевки этого не стоят. У некоторых из мальчишек выросли коренные зубы, и им совсем не хотелось бы, чтобы Дерк их выбил. Но Джейка не слишком волнует изолированность, потому что у него есть Джейн с обнимашками, и Рокси с книгами, и Дерк с мечом, и это все чего он хочет. Все, что только будет нужно.

Времени три часа дня, и по всему дому пахнет тыквенным пирогом, который готовит его бабушка. Джейк сидит за кофейным столиком в гостиной, решая примеры, и у него слюнки текут от запаха. Умножение не так уж плохо, а вот деление дурацкое, так что Джейк всегда решает самые трудные задачи сначала, и он почти заканчивает с математикой, когда раздается стук в дверь. Это Дерк. Он знает, что это Дерк. Он или закончил свою домашку, или решил ее не делать, и пришел забрать Джейка на приключения в парк. Дерк заходит в дом, не дожидаясь разрешения войти, потому что джейков дом ему родней своего, и ему уже давно не нужно разрешение

\- Здраcьте, миссис Харли, - говорит Дерк, и Джейк понимает что-то не так, когда Дерк не называет ее "Бабулей". Ручка с грохотом выпадает из его пальцев на стол, и Джейк поднимается, чтобы пройти в столовую, где они разговаривают. Но прежде чем он успевает дойти, Дерк показывается в дверях гостиной. У него на носу очки, которых Джейк никогда раньше не видел, похожие на очки Дэйва, только острее по краям, и Джейк собирается спросить, что случилось, но Дерк прерывает его:

\- Парк - отстой. Давай сегодня займемся чем-нибудь другим.

Слова настолько же шокируют Джейка, насколько ранят, но ранят слишком неожиданно, чтобы он мог защититься. Кроме того, это же _Дерк_ , с чего бы ему защищаться от _него_? Джейк не понимает, но ему вдруг кажется, что он должен был защититься.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он, потому что не знает, что еще сказать. Сегодня Дерк без меча, так что Джейк не обеспокаивается тем, чтобы сбегать в комнату за пистолетами. В любом случае, Дерк не настроен на игры.

Джейк не закончил свою домашнюю работу, но доделывать осталось немного, так что он обещает бабуле, что все сделает, когда вернется. Она признает такой вариант приемлемым, и говорит Дерку, что готовит его любимое блюдо на ужин и что подвезет его домой, если он захочет остаться и попробовать. Дерк благодарит ее и придерживает для Джейка дверь, когда они уходят, но не говорит, придет ли на ужин. Первую половину пути к парку они не разговаривают, и когда они минуют парковку Джейк начинает возвращаться к привычному. Он останавливается, и заговаривает, чтобы разбить возникший между ними лед.  
\- Так чем ты хочешь заняться? - спрашивает он. Дерк пожимает плечами.

\- Давай посмотрим, сможем ли мы заблудиться.

\- Почему ты хочешь заблудиться? - хмурится Джейк. Он в самом деле хочет узнать, что произошло с Дерком, но тот всегда говорит "ничего", так что спрашивать бессмысленно.

\- Не знаю, просто хочу. Давай попробуем, - говорит Дерк. Он прячет руки в карманах, и из-за очков Джейк не может сказать на что он смотрит, так что просто идет рядом. Все очень странно, и он не знает, что еще сделать. Серые дождевые облака вихрятся над их головами и выглядят так будто вот-вот пойдет дождь, что Джейк знает - дождя не будет, но все предметы на земле бледны в пробивающемся сквозь тучи свете. Кидая очередной взгляд на Дерка, Джейк больше не может держать в себе вопрос:

\- Почему ты в очках?

\- Они крутые, - говорит Дерк и убыстряет шаг, так что Джейку приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не отстать.

Они часами блуждают по улицам, пытаясь заблудиться, как и хотел Дерк, но прекрасно знают, что у них ничего не выйдет. Они провели на этих улицах всю свою жизнь, серые облака начинают собираться в черную тучу, но им еще повезет, если вообще пойдет дождь.

Чем дольше они идут, тем больше он понимает, что заблудиться не удастся, и тем угрюмей и взволнованней становится Дерк. В какой-то момент Джейк понимает, что Дерк ведет себя с ним как с Дэйвом, и когда после долгих блужданий они вдруг оказываются у фасада дома из красного кирпича, Джейк не уверен, как на это реагировать, но они останавливаются, обойдя увитый лозами деревянный забор, не такой высокий, каким он был раньше, и Джейк смотрит на дорогу возле дома Дерка. Там стоит грузовик, а на лужайке возле дома установлена табличка "Продается", земля уезжает у него из-под ног, говоря как _именно_ он должен на это реагировать. Дерк даже не смотрит в его сторону, но Джейк этого не замечает, потому что видит только подписанные маркером коробки, которые выносят из дома и загружают в грузовик.

\- Ты переезжаешь? Но ты не можешь _переехать_. Почему ты переезжаешь?

Все неправильно. Джейк не хочет оставаться без Дерка.

\- Мне приходится. Дурацкое место. И я больше не хочу ходить в парк. Он тоже дурацкий.  
Дерк пытается уйти, и Джейк не знает плакать ли или ударить его, потому что то, что происходит, даже хуже, чем падение в грязь лицом и насмешки, так что Джейк хватает его за футболку и тянет обратно, потому что происходящее никуда не годится, и он хочет поговорить с Дерком.

\- Парк не дурацкий!

\- Дурацкий. Парк дурацкий. Все наши приключения - дурацкие. _Гребаные и дурацкие приключения, так что не разговаривай со мной больше никогда_ , - кричит он, вырывая свою руку из джейковой и забегает в дом, хлопнув дверью.

Джейк остается стоять там один, бледный в пасмурном освещении, с чувством глобальной неправильности происходящего, и когда кто-то подходит к грузовику с коробкой подписанной как "Комната Дерка", Джейк полон ненависти. Шторы в комнате Дерка занавешиваются, когда он кидает на них взгляд, поэтому он разворачивается и по пути обрывает лозы и цветы с забора, злой как никогда.

Когда он возвращается, бабушка спрашивает его где Дерк, и Джейк говорит ей, что тот переезжает, и что не хочет делать домашку, потому что ненавидит Дерка, и математику, а тыквенный пирог больше всего. Бабушка дает ему выплакаться, а утром Джейк обнаруживает, что она дописала его домашнюю работу и положила ему в портфель. Ему это очень помогает, потому что он совсем не может сконцентрироваться на математике. Джейк в состоянии думать только о том, что где бы теперь не жил Дерк, все будет совсем не так. Парк больше не будет держать их вместе, и Джейк хочет, чтобы Дерк не сквернословил, потому что Дерк всегда имеет ввиду именно то, что говорит. А еще Джейк хочет, чтобы пошел дождь, потому что когда грозовые тучи за ночь рассеиваются и следующим днем светит солнце, все кажется неправильным.

И тогда три года счастья просто закончились.

Когда Джейк впервые отправляется на приключения в одиночку, то забираясь на дерево он промахивается ногой мимо ветки и падает вниз, ломая руку. На руку накладывают гипс, и хотя Рокси изрисовывает его весь гелевыми ручками так, что места свободного не остается, гипс все равно напоминает Джейку, что одному представлять себя кем-то другим совсем не весело, а это значит, что он больше не может так играть, а это все, что у него есть, и после произошедшего он больше не ходит в парк. Дерка никогда нет в классе, когда Джейк ищет его - чтобы сказать Дерку, что он, конечно, не уверен, но Дерк, похоже, идиот - и никто не знает, где тот живет, так что Джейк воспринимает это как знак того, что Дерк действительно _не хочет_ с ним разговаривать. И хотя Джейк пытался, он не может всерьез ненавидеть Дерка, потому что он просто хочет, чтобы его друг вернулся.

Джейк все чаще уносится в мир фантазий: все его приключения теперь случаются лишь в его голове и там он герой фильма или одной из роксиных книг, и все свободное время он проводит в своей спальне, уткнувшись в книгу. Он делает домашние задания на переменах, потому что с ним все равно никто не играет, и ему не хочется делать их дома. Джейн и Рокси садятся рядом с ним в столовой, но они тоже не знают, что случилось с Дерком. Рокси говорит, что он давно не появлялся в классе, и что он, наверное, перевелся в другую школу, но Джейку не нравится эта мысль, так что он больше о нем не заговаривает. Третий класс слишком затягивается, и Джейку часто попадает за то, что он читает в классе вместо выполнения заданий. Большинство тестов, которые он сдает, покрыты набросками исследователей, шпионов, и, иногда, самураев, и за это ему тоже частенько перепадает.

Бабушка беспокоится, что Джейк мало бывает на свежем воздухе, и спрашивает, не хочет ли он вернуться "домой" летом. Предложение застает его врасплох; он знает, что когда бабушка называет Англию домом, она имеет в виду, что это _ее_ дом, но его такое описание его все равно веселит, потому что теперь Англия для него как другая планета. _Его_ дом - Техас, здесь его друзья, и он всегда называет Техас своим домом, но Джейк не может припомнить на что похожа Британия, и его тянет это выяснить. Поездка в Англию кажется хорошей идеей, и там у них есть родственники, ждущие их визита, так что это отличная возможность. Его забирают из школы за два дня до официального окончания семестра, два набитых книгами чемодана погружают в багажник их маленькой машинки, и они отправляются в аэропорт. Школьные занятия еще не закончились, и парк пустынен и тих, когда они проезжают мимо.

Поездка приятная. Там нет никаких восхитительных парков, по которым можно бегать, и, в сравнении с Техасом, "английское" лето невыносимо холодное и мокрое, так что Джейк все равно проводит большую часть каникул за чтением в комнатах. Мало что отличается, кроме названий предметов, и Джейк наслаждается тем, что все разговаривают в той же манере, что и он. Быть таким же как все - вот _какому_ отличию он рад.

За исключением экскурсий в город и вылазок в бакалейную лавку, они проводят время в доме. Бабушкины кузины и кузены - пожилые леди и джентльмены - очень милы. Когда они не заняты, Джейку нравится просить их рассказать что-нибудь, и те, на радостях, не отказывают, и мысленно Джейк часто заменяет имена людей в их рассказах на имена своих знакомых.  
Это не самые впечатляющие каникулы в его жизни, но они гораздо лучше, чем он себе представлял каникулы без кого-нибудь, кто будет первопроходцем рядом с ним, и когда они уезжают, Джейк спрашивает бабушку, могут ли они снова приехать следующим летом. Бабушка отвечает, что они могут начинать немедленно планировать следующую поездку.

С началом четвертого класса акцент Джейка становится более явным, и, после того, как Джейн отмечает это в первый же учебный день, все остальные сердятся, хоть и знают, что Дерк переехал. Он живет на побережье со своим братом, и он не вернется; боль от осознания этого незначительно перевешивается только болью от осознания того, что Дерк виделся с ним перед отъездом и не сказал ни слова. Если бы Дерк был здесь, он не затеял бы с Джейн драку, но никто не забыл, что случилось в прошлый раз, и держаться от Джейка подальше стало привычкой.

\- Я ездил в Англию летом, - сообщает он Рокси, и та забрасывает его вопросами, на которые он с радостью отвечает, потому что Рокси - одна из тех двоих его одногодков, кто с ним общается.

Тот факт, что Джейк по большей части проводит учебный год в одиночестве, а летом квартирует у пожилых родственников в другой стране, превращает его в социально неприспособленного человека, так что он не очень понимает, как заводить друзей. Джейк замыкается в себе, когда девочки и мальчики вокруг него начинают расцветать, и ему трудно благополучно перебиваться всем этим. Он все еще жаждет приключений, но все меньше устремлен на поиск сокровищ как таковых, и все больше - на побег, бесконечно мечтая о своем собственном местечке, где он мог бы глубоко дышать и вытянуть ноги, не задевая по случайности, какого-нибудь засранца, намерено нарывающегося на драку.

Когда физкультурный тренер советует Джейку заняться каким-нибудь спортом, чтобы помочь тому выбраться из своей раковины, тот выбирает секцию бега, потому что единственное, что он хотел бы делать - это кататься по полу и драться с другими людьми, но в секцию борьбы не принимают раньше седьмого класса. Из-за этого почти исчезает главный смысл занятия спортом, но Джейку легко дается бег, и ему немного нравится им заниматься. Все что нужно делать, это бежать как можно быстрей, и никого не волнует, разговаривает он или нет, и это настоящее облегчение, потому что всегда находился кто-то, кто изводил его и за то, и за другое.

Бег - это путь к победе. Джейк может спокойно мечтать обо всем, что в голову придет, и получать только похвалу по завершении тренировок, что обычно занимает достаточно времени, потому что у него много нерастраченной энергии. Никто больше не играет с ним в догонялки в парке, и его бабушке больно смотреть как Джейк все время сидит в комнате в одиночестве, так что он старается бывать на улице как можно чаще, он притаскивает в парк книгу и лежит на помостах, читая, пока не становится слишком темно, чтобы различать слова. В парке тоже чувствуется течение времени. Никто из джейковых знакомых больше не приходит сюда, как раньше, когда они были младше.

Девочки теперь думают о мальчиках, а мальчики, в свою очередь, думают о девочках, и их не заботит, что парк сильно обветшал, только бегуны продолжают пользоваться истершимися велосипедными дорожками. В парке больше нечего делать, но Джейк не может перестать приходить. Парк - последнее место, где он чувствовал себя хорошо насчет всего прочего, место, куда он приходил, пока не взвешивал варианты и не прячась, хоть никто и не заговорит с ним, если увидит, что его нужно обойти. На десятый день рождения бабушка дарит ему компьютер, и когда Джейк играет в онлайн-игры или разговаривает с людьми, с которыми познакомился в интернете, он чувствует себя почти так же хорошо, но все равно предпочел бы быть снаружи, под солнечными лучами.

Наблюдая как все вокруг него изменяются, пока он так идеально застыл, Джейк задается вопросом, что с ним не так, почему он не пройдет все так же быстро как все остальные, и начальная школа в конце концов ускользает, оставляя его, нерешительного и физически измотанного, на пороге средней средней школы, и он ничто иное как запутавшийся ребенок.

Будильник становится еще большим раздражением, и когда в этот первый учебный день до неприличия громко звенит ему в уши в шесть утра, Джейк утомлен бессонной ночью. Прочитанный погнутый экземпляр _"20000 лье под водой"_ стиснут между его грудью и матрасом, но Джейк не жалеет, что решил прочитать его вместо сна, потому что это замечательная книга, и он вылезает из-под теплого одеяла, чтобы добраться до будильника и отключает его.

Прошлым вечером бабушка приготовила ему наряд из шорт цвета хаки и футболки - вычищенных и отутюженных -, простой набор, который, как она надеется, облегчит его день. Так она сказала ему, прежде чем отправиться спать. Хотя _ему_ и нравится его одежда, он никогда не уверен, одет ли он как цель для насмешек или сольется с фоном: ему долгое время были доступны только эти два варианта.

Книги Рокси занимают в его доме уже целую полку. Иногда она пользуется этим как предлогом, чтобы притащить с собой Джейн, и докучать ему, заставляя его принимать участие в чем-нибудь за компанию с ними; Джейк находит, что ему могли бы попасться и худшие учителя.  
Джейн богата и у нее милое личико, так что она легко справляется. Рокси - душа любой вечеринки - популярна по своим причинам, и вместе они пытаются помочь ему. Но Джейк не понимает, почему то, что он любит, так сильно отличается от того, что он должен любить, чтобы быть принятым обществом, так что большая часть их помощи уходит в никуда. Джейн это расстраивает больше, чем Рокси, и она же чаще критикует Джейка.

\- Ты _хорошенький_ , - говорит ему как-то Рокси, когда все они прохладным осенним вечером теснятся у нее на диване, и Джейк тихо декламирует фразы из фильма, что они смотрят, - но ты безнадежен.

Рокси теперь пьет алкоголь, так что он подбрасывает кусочек попкорна в ее бокал мартини. Джейн смеется над ними, а Джейк думает, что, может быть, он действительно безнадежен. Он не на многое надеется, только на место, где его не будут назвать "пятым колесом", когда он вовсе не чувствует себя таковым. Он чувствует себя не на своем месте. Все остальное именно так как он хочет; он просто не видит разницы, которую видят остальные, и не понимает почему она так много значит.

В других округах шестой класс уже считается средней школой, но здесь ему нужно выждать еще год, чтобы сказать, что он теперь в средней школе. Трудно сразу привыкнуть ко всем отличиям: одежде, которою ему приходится носить, учебным материалам, которые нужны не только для занятий в классе, но и для общественных работ (которые изматывают даже больше), к музыке, которую ему полагается слушать. Все изменения происходят очень резко, и, когда Джейк открывает застекленную школьную дверь, ему кажется будто он ступает на минное поле.

Его очки запотевают, и от этого он вздрагивает, с рюкзаком за плечами заходя с сырой улицы в теплый, освещенный люминесцентными лампами холл. Все взгляды на время оказываются прикованы к нему. Некоторых Джейк знает, с многими виделся раньше, и интуиция говорит ему, что они не оставят его в покое, потому что привыкли издеваться над ним за эти годы. Это опасное место, и джейково незнание как вести себя рядом с ними - еще большее препятствие, чем обычно, но Джейк надеется, что случайно сделает какую-нибудь "крутую" штуку, и день, может быть, будет хорошим.

У него в кармане лежит лист с расписанием, где указаны фамилии учителей и номера кабинетов, но новая школа похожа на лабиринт, и Джейк боится обращаться за помощью, потому что над ним могут зло подшутить, так что он пробует просто побродить по школе, исследуя ее и запоминая куда ведут какие коридоры. Иногда ему приходится придерживать двери для девушек, которые идут за ним. Девушки благодарят его и улыбаются, что становится для Джейка приятной неожиданностью. Он становится менее подозрительным и думает, что, может быть, вместо остракизма он получит новый шанс. Когда раздается первый звонок, он придерживает дверь для старшеклассницы и решает рискнуть. Джейк достает расписание и просит у девушки помощи.

\- Да, конечно, я знаю, где это. Пойдем. Это по пути к моему классу.

\- Премного благодарен. Я очень ценю вашу помощь, - говорит Джейк, бредя за ней. Девушка очень красива: от черных волос в прическе боб, до синего хлопкового платья. Она кивает:

\- Конечно. Рада помочь, чем могу.

Они торопливо идут по длинному холлу, стараясь успеть, прежде чем прозвенит звонок.

\- Ты местный?

Джейк улыбается и уклончиво пожимает плечами.

\- Я полагаю, вас интересует мой акцент?

Девушка кивает, и Джейк вздыхает.

\- Что ж, я родился не здесь, но здесь вырос. В последнее время я возвращался в Англию во время каникул. Там легко забыться, и каждый раз я возвращаюсь с все большим акцентом. Но мне он в самом деле нравится, так что я не против.

Она поднимает брови в середине его речи и смотрит на него, остановившись возле высокой деревянной двери. Девушка кивает на дверь, и Джейк понимает, что это его аудитория.

\- С чего бы тебе быть против? Британский акцент невероятно милый.

Джейк впервые в жизни слышит подобное и искренне смеется:

\- Спасибо на добром слове, мисс.

\- Меня зовут Аранея, рада знакомству, - девушка протягивает ему свободную руку, и он решительно пожимает ее, широко улыбаясь, потому что раньше никто не пожимал его руку без подсказки.

\- Джейкоб Инглиш. Если хотите - Джейк.

\- Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Джейк. Что ж, я опоздаю, если не потороплюсь в класс, так что удачного тебе первого дня, - говорит она и уходит обратно по коридору, прижимая кипу книг к груди. Джейк отворачивается от нее и открывает дверь. Он видит в аудитории пару знакомых лиц, но с остальными он не знаком, и, после разговора с Аранеей, они похожи на акул даже больше, чем обычно. Не заняты только два места: одно в дальнем углу, и одно в конце второго ряда. Учительница машет Джейку, чтобы он подошел и забрал расписание, пока тот мысленно накручивает себя.

\- Джейк Инглиш, - говорит учительница - усталая пожилая дама, от которой пахнет больничным мылом, - Я плохо запоминаю имена, но дайте мне время, и я справлюсь. Просто напоминайте, если я забуду.

Она ставит галочку напротив его имени в списке, и раздается второй звонок.

\- Ты не видел своего одноклассника? - спрашивает учительница, указывая ему на стул, рядом с проходом, - Дерка Страйдера?

\- _Дерка Страйдера_?

Раздается скрип, и дверь снова открывается.

\- Присутствует, - говорит за джейковой спиной незнакомый голос, и Джейк разворачивается, чтобы увидеть макет человека, который перестал существовать в его мире, когда ему было восемь, мальчика, который - как знали все пятиклассники - переехал в Калифорнию, чтобы жить со своим братом, режиссером голливудских блокбастеров. У Джейка перехватывает дыхание, и, глядя на высокого парня, чьи мускулы проступают под загорелой кожей, Джейк чувствует себя пятилетним мальчиком, завидующим другому, насквозь промоченному его водяными пистолетами, потому что у того уже выпал зуб, а у него все на месте. Но не совсем, потому что его нынешнее чувство на измерение глубже, чем было.

Дерк, с расписанием в загорелых руках, на запястьях которых видны бледные полосы от повязки или браслета, идет вдоль учительского стола, а Джейк только и может, что стоять столбом как идиот. Первой его мыслью было сказать "привет", второй - обнять Дерка и расспросить, что тогда произошло, а третьей - куда-нибудь спрятаться. Он еще помнит тот день, когда земля ушла у него из-под ног, а лучший в мире друг сказал отвалить.

\- Привет, Инглиш, - шепчет Дерк, склоняясь к Джейку так, чтобы никто больше не услышал, пока учительница отмечает его имя в списке. С такого близкого расстояния Джейк с уверенностью может сказать, что глаза у Дерка прячутся за теми же самыми остроугольными очками, что и в тот день, когда Дерк хлопнул дверью у него перед носом.

\- Здравствуй, Дерк, - говорит он, и говорить такое - странно. Джейк улыбается той улыбкой, которая отмечает этот день как лучший в его жизни. Учительница говорит ему идти занять свое место, и он идет, но по пути спотыкается и почти падает. Остальные ученики смеются, но Джейк слишком рад, чтобы обращать на это внимание, так что, плюхаясь в кресло, он продолжает улыбаться.

\- Какие-то проблемы, хуесосы? - выпаливает Дерк, упирая руки в бедра, словно он готов ввязаться в драку с целым классом. Это настолько всех шокирует, что они замолкают и смотрят на учителя, потому что _кто же ругается матом перед учителями_?

\- Следите за речью, Дерк. Если такое еще раз повторится, мне придется вас отстранить, а мне бы этого совсем не хотелось делать в первый же день. И еще, мы не носим солнечные очки в помещении, и вы опоздали.

\- У меня есть разрешение и на то, и на другое, - говорит Дерк, протягивая учительнице бумаги. Та берет их и пробегает по ним взглядом, прежде чем вернуть их Дерку и указать ему на кресло в заднем ряду. Какой-то парень подставляет ему подножку, но Дерк замечает и всем своим весом наступает парню прямо на лодыжку. Дерк бормочет "ой", не оборачиваясь на болезненный вскрик. Наблюдая за этим, Джейк думает, что этот человек отличается от Дерка, которого он знал, но до тех пор пока это все тот же Дерк, к этому можно привыкнуть.

Во время занятия Джейк постоянно вертится, чтобы посмотреть на Дерка, который отрывает взгляд от бумаг и улыбается, встряхивая головой. Учительница постоянно говорит Джейку не вертеться, и к концу занятия Дерк почти смеется над ним, но Джейк не может перестать оглядываться и не может перестать думать о своей радости. Быть в одиночестве было тяжело, но видя Дерка Джейк вспоминает, что он не всегда был одинок, и что он не тот же мальчик, с трудом пробивающийся через ежедневную суету, потому что человек, который понимает его, вернулся.

Когда урок наконец заканчивается, Джейк молнией срывается с места, поджидая Дерка, складывающего вещи в рюкзак, возле двери. Ему кажется, что Дерк нарочно собирается так медленно, ведь все остальные уже отправились на следующий урок, но когда Дерк забрасывает рюзак на плечо и идет к Джейку, больше не нужно сдерживаться. Он подходит ближе и изо всех сил обнимает Дерка, потому что даже и не понимал насколько сильно ему не хватало Дерка, пока не увидел его лицо. Дерк обнимает его так же сильно и говорит:

\- Привет, Принцесса.

Джейк со смехом отступает:

\- Ты невозможен! Я не могу.. я.. я просто...

Ему столько хочется рассказать Дерку, но не хватает ни слов, ни времени, так что Джейк тараторит как может, пока они идут по переполненному коридору.

\- Я _так рад_ тебя видеть. Я был уверен, что ты переехал в Калифорнию! Я имею ввиду, после того дня, - говорит Джейк с такой же нерешительной улыбкой, какой улыбается и Дерк. Он может сказать, что они оба думают об этой ситуации, и между ним вдруг возникает неловкость, потому что столько нужно было сказать в тот день, и столько осталось несказанным, что впоследствии долго ранило Джейка. У Дерка на лице застывает каменное выражение, но он кивает.

\- Прости меня, - говорит Дерк так искренне, что Джейк не знает, что делать дальше потому что весь настрой у него исчезает, так что он отвешивает легкий удар по плечу Дерка. Это должно быть счастье. Это _и есть_ счастье.

\- Все в прошлом. Главное, что ты снова _здесь_ , да? - Дерк пожимает плечами, так что Джейк идет в наступление, - Куда ты переезжал?

\- В Калифорнию, но на этот раз окончательно вернулся.

\- А, - лицо у Джейка начинает болеть от бесконечной улыбки, но он лишь улыбается еще шире, - я так рад, что ты вернулся. Мне тебя не хватало, - пока он говорит, Дерк покусывает кончик шнурка своей толстовки, - в тот день ты был таким грубым и язвительным. Я так и не узнал, что произошло, так что...

Дерк прищуривается на него, и раз уж он носит эти очки, то Джейк собирается стоять как можно ближе - вот как сейчас - чтобы определять, когда Дерк на него смотрит.

\- Почему ты уехал?

\- Помнишь тот день во втором классе? - и Джейк сразу понимает, что за день он имеет ввиду, - когда я побил того парня. Его мать предъявила иски моему брату и школьному округу, потому что я безусловно как следует надрал ему зад. Моему брату не нужны были сплетни в прессе, пока он пытался пропихнуть свой фильм, и меня вышвырнули из округа, так что я жил с ним, пока журналисты не перестали оббивать пороги нашего дома, а я не стал достаточно взрослым для поступления в среднюю школу в отдельном округе.

Джейк не припоминает никаких судебных процессов, но, может быть, он не знает, потому что был еще слишком маленьким, чтобы понять, но узнав в чем было дело Джейк чувствует себя так, будто это он, а не Дерк, должен извиняться. "Если бы в тот день я был повнимательней, может, ничего бы и не произошло", думает Джейк, но ситуация такая неловкая, и Джейк пытается отыскать подходящие слова, чтобы выразить свое сожаление. Но, прежде чем Джейк успевает что-то сказать, Дерк по-лисьи усмехается и щекочет кончиком второго - не жеванного - шнурка ухо Джейка, и тот забывает об ответных словах и снова тыкает Дерка в плечо.

Это и есть счастье.

Все их занятия проходят тем же составом. Вскоре они выясняют, что система звонков существует больше для виду, чем реально используется. Они технически оставались в одном кабинете, менялись только учителя, но они были рады этому только потому, что на двух занятиях им позволили самим выбрать где сидеть, и Джейк садится возле Дерка на обоих, чтобы переговариваться, но знает, что если им сделают замечание, то придется пересесть. Несмотря на все предпринимаемые усилия, каждый раз, когда он поворачивает голову к Дерку и хочет что-нибудь сказать, ему приходится одергивать себя и молчать.

Быть рядом с Дерком легко, и теперь, когда Джейк понимает как здорово было общаться без преград, еще больше этого не хватает. Они обмениваются записками до тех пор, пока не получается поговорить в столовой или в коридоре. И затем Джейк понимает, что когда он вслух описывает прошедшие годы, они звучат несколько уныло. Он старается не теряться, когда Дерк отпускает комментарии вроде:

\- Ты вырос красавчиком, Инглиш.

Джейк не знает, как охарактеризовать Дерка в ответ, поэтому просто называет его крутым. Дерк мало говорит о времени, проведенном в Калифорнии; это тема все еще остается болезненной. Джейк не хочет накручивать их отношения и задушить первый глоток свежего воздуха после долгой изоляции своим любопытством.

На физкультуре Джейк записывается в секцию борьбы, потому что у него впервые появляется такой шанс, и ему не терпится попробовать. Теперь, когда Дерк вернулся, секция бега кажется грустной и бессмысленной. Дерк теперь занимается фехтованием, но в школе нет организованной секции фехтования, так что Дерк вступает в аниме-клуб и говорит, что нашел свое место, и само собой разумеется, что они будут обмениваться электронными сообщениями.

Дерк не верит, когда Джейк говорит, что он неплохо разбирается в ремонте техники, так что они решают как-нибудь выяснить кто круче, устроив соревнование. Все идет просто замечательно вплоть до шестого урока, на котором Дерк отказывается принести клятву. Учительница не может заставить его и не может ничего не сказать на дерков отказ, но когда голос офисной леди звенит в динамиках, и все остальные ученики прижимают руку к сердцу, на автомате декламируя текст, они смотрят на него так, будто они снова акулы.

Из-за всего этого Джейк чувствует, что поддержать Дерка и не прижать руку к сердцу - его долг как заинтересованного наблюдателя, и как друга. Во время урока никто не говорит ни слова по этому поводу, но Джейк слышит, как они обсуждают произошедшее, выходя из класса. Не потому, что их так волнует клятва, а потому что Дерк второй раз за день выводит учительницу из себя, и что ему это выйдет боком. Одного парня это так озадачивает, что он останавливает их на полпути к двери, и Джейк нервничает, что им придется задержаться. Он хотел бы заняться совсем другим.

\- Это потому что тебе нужно было сказать "Бог"? - спрашивает парень, и они снова остаются последними в кабинете. Учительница следит за ними от своего стола; ей законодательно не позволено вмешиваться, но она очень заинтересована. Стоя возле двери Джейк наблюдает как она двигает предметы на столе с места на места, и покачивается на носках, потому что патриотизм спутывает планы, которые он разрабатывал с первого урока.

\- Нет, - односложно отвечает Дерк.

\- Ты религиозен?

Дерк смотрит на него так рассерженно что Джейк даже за стеклами очков видит как Дерк раздражен.

\- Я верю в рай, если ты ждешь этого ответа.

\- Ты должен вести себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы туда попасть. Не говоря уже о том, что отказ от клятвы - это отказ от Бога, а если ты отказываешься от Бога, то не сможешь попасть в рай.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерк, закрывая тетрадь и надевая колпачок на ручку, и затем встает с места, чтобы встретиться с Джейком у двери. Джейк хочет уйти, он был готов улизнуть отсюда с самого утра, едва проснулся, но ему интересно, что ответит Дерк на все эти вопросы, почти также сильно как и учительнице, которая даже не делает вид, что прибирается.

\- Ты не хочешь попасть в рай?

\- Нет.

\- _Почему_?

Дерк резко разворачивается, из-за чего парень чуть не врезается в него.

\- Потому что рай - это не просто награда, это ответственность. Между прочим, дело не в том, чтобы быть 'достаточно хорошим'. Дело в удаче. За ней не стоит никакой науки. Некоторым людям везет, некоторым нет. Ты можешь быть хоть Матерью Терезой, но если ты неудачник - твоя задница завязнет снаружи. А что если тебя все таки впустят? Что если, однажды, ты очутишься в раю, а он вдруг достигнет максимальной вместимости, и Бог скажет 'Лады, эта половина остается, эта уходит', и ты окажешься в той, что должна уйти? Что, если тебя изгонят из рая? В таком случае, логически рассуждая, лучше будет просто мечтать о рае, не находясь в нем, потому что желание обрести что-то не принесет никакой боли, но имея что-то, самой большей болью будет это потерять. И если тебя в любом случае выдворят из рая, то нихрена не важно, приносил ты клятву верности, или нет. Все примеры того, насколько "хорошим ты был", чтобы быть взвешенным для пропуска в рай или отбраковки - самая тупейшая штука, какая только может быть. Тебя наверняка выгнали бы просто из принципа, если ты прошел бы только из-за этого.

Учительница шевелит губами, будто собирается что-то сказть, но не говорит. Джейк теряется в словах, слушая этого нового Дерка. Желание Джейка уйти конкурирует с его же желанием остаться и послушать, что говорит Дерк. Джейк думает, что, может быть, это не новый Дерк. Может быть, это просто честный Дерк. Он не припоминает, чтобы Дерк говорил ему хоть что-то подобное.

\- Это не причина. Тебя не могут выгнать из рая.

\- Ты такой трогательно примитивный.

\- А ты думаешь, что ты такой крутой?

\- Разумеется.

\- Как хочешь. По меньшей мере я знаю, что я попаду в рай.

Дерк саркастично подмигивает и, изображая руками пистолеты, направляет их на парня, пока они выходят из класса. Джейк никак не комментирует его ответы, но ловит себя на мысли, что никогда думал о рае с такой стороны. Ему грустно, что Дерк поболтался вокруг идеи о вечной благодати и пришел к выводу, что дело в удаче, а не действиях. Джейк не религиозен, но ему кажется, что понимает суть религии, и она никогда не казалась ему столь безнадежной как со слов Дерка.

Когда Дерк приходит вместе с Джейком из школы, бабушка Джейка обнимает его даже сильней, чем сам Джейк и проводит так несколько минут. Они решают провести первый день вместе во имя прежних деньков идут в парк, где сидя на потертой платформе часами разговаривают о ничего не значащих вещах. И хотя небо свинцово-серое и ветер бушует так, словно надвигается буря, Джейк знает, что все так, как и должно быть, небесами ли это предначертано или нет.


	2. Глава 2

Джейк снова начинает жить. От того, что у него просто есть кто-то, сидящий рядом с ним и слушающий, без пререканий и необходимости отвечать, становится будто бы легче вдыхать и выдыхать, и повторять, повторять до тех пор, пока ему не приходится больше себя заставлять. Нет нужды бороться или идти на уступки, от того что его кусочек не вписывается в общую мозаику, потому что он вписывается. Дерк помогает ему вписаться. Дерк подходит ему, и после того как Рокси и Джейн пресыщаются его обществом, они остаются только вдвоем, почти так же как было всегда.

Только Дерк отличается.

После первого дня он становится довольно таки популярным. Дерк - загадка; высокий, загорелый и светловолосый, ругающийся матом перед учителями и не идущий на уступки. Джейк вдруг понимает, что ассоциирует крутость с дерковыми остроумными насмешками и неумышленным обаянием. Девушки обращают внимание на слова Дерка и, что больше удивляет, то же делают и парни. В классе Дерк говорит различные вещи, зная, что останется безнаказанным, но с Джейком, который теперь осведомлен о масштабе его мыслей, он молчалив, и это молчание таит в себе силу. У Дерка большие планы, хоть он не говорит о них ни слова после того разговора на шестом уроке. Но Джейк ловит себя на том, что всегда, оказываясь меж двух огней, ждет дерковых комментариев.

Но Дерк никогда ничего не говорит, только ждет пока Джейк не разберется, а затем без вопросов принимает его решение. Когда они лежат в парке, развалившись в высокой траве и наблюдая, как верхушки деревьев упираются в самое небо, Джейку кажется будто все, что говорит Дерк крайне важно и значимо. Джейку нужно наверстать упущенное и осознать, что он взрослеет вместе со всеми остальными. Он старается не дать дерковому спокойствию сбить его с мысли, но между ними теперь эта новая отстраненность. Джейк полагает, что этого и стоило ожидать раз они не виделись так долго, и ему нужно просто принять эту новую сторону Дерка.

Больше нет никого кто бы понимал все, что Джейк имеет в виду, и временами окружающие смеются и говорят, что он будто с другой планеты свалился, и, хотя теперь эти слова по большей части беззлобны, Дерк всегда быстро встает на его защиту. Джейк пытается объяснить, что ему это не важно, но Дерк говорит только "Это важно для меня", так что Джейк решает позволить ему делать, что он хочет. Когда они наедине, Дерк говорит, что Джейку стоит лучше понимать, когда кто-то пользуется им, и самому принимать меры. В дальнейшем он пытается следовать советам, и это срабатывает. Пересуды прекращаются, и Джейк обнаруживает, что он не такой уж и аутсайдер. По утрам ему говорят "Привет", а после полудня, когда они уходят, "Пока, Дерк-и-Джейк". Его учитывают. Они снова пара.

По четвергам собирается аниме-клуб, и это оказывается веселее, чем Джейк представлял. Дерк притаскивает его с собой, все в клубе довольно милые, поэтому он остается, и мультики - "Аниме, чувак," - напоминает ему Дерк, - "они называются _аниме_ " - тоже неплохи. В пятницу Джейк, в свою очередь, заставляет Дерка дождаться его с тренировки. Хоть он не слишком силен, своим упорством он производит хорошее впечатление на остальную группу. Со временем, число контактов в его электронной почте увеличивается до пятидесяти, но иногда Джейк уходит в оффлайн для всех, кроме Дерка, потому что, хоть его новые друзья и принимают его, они его все еще не понимают, и Джейк нравится ощущение будто они с Дерком отделены от всего остального мира. Совсем как раньше.

Для Дерка все, похоже, не совсем так же, понимает Джейк, потому что он привлекает внимание людей, знающих, что Дэйв его брат, и ему приходится действовать в определенной манере и быть настороже, вращаясь в различных социальных кругах, потому что некоторые только и ждут случая, чтобы использовать его из-за его имени.

До многоквартирного комплекса, где теперь живет Дерк, приходится добираться на автобусе через весь город, и он настолько далеко от парка, что пешком быстро не дойдешь. Дэйв остался на побережье, но у Дерка есть круглосуточный опекун, приехавший с ним из Калифорнии. Он не столько опекун, сколько смутно присутствующий взрослый, плохо пытающийся изображать родителя. Когда опекун - громадная злобная гора мышц - встречает Джейка, впервые зашедшего в квартиру, то заставляет его порядком понервничать. Попытка представиться оставляет его неловко стоять с протянутой для рукопожатия рукой, в то время как опекун отворачивается и уходит в глубь квартиры. Дерк говорит ему считать опекуна мебелью.

Они проводят время в новой комнате Дерка, когда у того нет занятий по фехтованию. Комната меньше, чем старая, но в ней множество новых устройств, марионеток (некоторые не столь безобидны, как раньше; Дерк говорит, что это просто шутка), и постеров. Джейк рад снова окунуться в знакомый суматошный беспорядок.

Он лежит на кровати, ожидая пока Дерк включит фильм, когда заходит опекун и сообщает, что он заказывает ужин, так что Джейку пора уходить. Дерк говорит ему прекращать вести себя как негостеприимный засранец и заказать что-нибудь и для Джейка. Опекун пристально смотрит на развалившегося на кровати Джейка, и тот чувствует себя неловко, будто ему тут не рады. "Лучше бы тут был Дэйв", думает он.

\- У него аллергия на арахис, - говорит Дерк собравшемуся уходить опекуну. Он вытаскивает DVD-диск из коробки, а Джейк удивляется, что тот все еще помнит. - Имей это ввиду, и раздобудь в этот раз нормальной еды.

Ничего не ответив, опекун уходит, снова оставляя их одних.

Когда Дерк ложится рядом с ним, устраиваясь на куче подушек, Джейк оборачивается к нему и спрашивает:

\- А почему Дэйв не здесь?

Солнечные очки стали частью деркова лица - он носит их как маску, и Джейк скучает по его глазам. Джейк думает, что если бы он мог их видеть, дистанция между ними бы исчезла. Тогда знал бы, что думает Дерк, когда ничего не говорит.

\- Потому что у него всегда был только один приоритет, - отвечает Дерк, озираясь в поисках пульта. Они лежат животом на кровати, лицом к телевизору, что за изножьем кровати. Когда он наконец находит пульт в складках стеганого одеяла, то так увеличивает громкость, что Джейк начинает беспокоиться, что опекун в гостиной услышит и вернется вымещать на них раздражение, и уже жалеет, что задал вопрос. 

Он подбирается ближе и задается вопросом, желает ли Дерк, чтобы на его месте был Дэйв, но пока Дерк снова с ним, его не сильно это заботит.

 

Зеленая трава желтеет, желтые листья краснеют, красные ягоды темнеют, и лето становится осенью.

 

Тело Джейка закалилось от месяцев занятий борьбой; он уверен в себе, деятелен и имеет право быть самим собой, так что над ним больше не насмехаются. Черные и оранжевые украшения для Хэллоуина заполонили дворы и холлы, и, когда остается меньше недели, все только и делают, что говорят о "вечеринке". Девушки уделяют ему внимание, но он к этому он еще меньше готов, чем был готов к новым друзьям, и его то и дело спрашивают, есть ли у него какие-то особые планы или он останется дома, раздавая конфеты.

Планов у него нет, что он им и сообщает, стараясь не проговориться, что это только потому, что он не уверен пойдет ли Дерк вместе с ним. Год пройдет так же хорошо как ему и хотелось, а вечеринка с толпой незнакомых людей просто еще один шаг дальше от социальной линии, которую он поддерживает. Рокси подсаживается к нему на ланче и говорит, что множество милых девушек хотело бы, чтобы он пришел к ним домой и сделал "кое-что". Она делает упор на "кое-что"; Джейк понимает, что это должно взволновать его. Джейн говорит ей не быть такой бестактной и приглашает их всех к себе домой на дружескую встречу. Она обещает что людей будет немного, так что Джейк даже не начинает волноваться о толпах. И хотя Дерк никак на это не отзывается, а Джейк все еще не уверен, Рокси припирает его к стенке.

Они выходят из здания школы, и он говорит Дерку занять для него место в автобусе пока он отойдет в туалет. А когда Джейк выходит, Рокси - одинокий светловолосый остров в бушующем море людей - уже ждет его.

\- Дурачина- _Джейк_. А вот и ты. Я тебя уже миллионы лет жду.

Он хмурится и подходит к ней.

\- Откуда ты знала, что я буду в уборной?

\- Тшш. Ты всегда ходишь в туалет после занятий. Поверь мне. Но я собиралась поговорить с тобой совсем не об этом.

\- Не об этом, - смущенно говорит Джейк.

\- Неа. Джейни попросила меня не говорить тебе, но она в самом деле хочет, чтобы ты пришел на ее вечеринку, - она растягивает "в самом деле" и прикусывает нижнюю губу, усмехаясь.

\- Понимаешь, я буду больше отвлечением от празднества, что активным участником.  
Он ненавидит подводить своих друзей, особенно Джейн. Когда Дерк уехал они с Рокси стали его лучшими друзьями. Джейк хочет их порадовать, но в самом деле не считает, что сможет этого сделать, если поставит их в неловкое положение перед остальными их знакомыми. Они не такие как он; их мир не вращается вокруг всего трех человек.

\- Ясное дело, что поэтому она и хочет, чтобы ты пришел. Чтобы _отвлекать_ ее, - она двигает бровями вверх-вниз и Джейк теряется.

\- Я не уверен, что понимаю.

\- Твою ж мать, Инглиш. Ты безнадежен, - говорит она, закатывая глаза и вздыхая. Джейк смотрит на нее в ожидании дальнейших объяснений, в самом деле не понимая, что она имеет в виду. Но Рокси устала от разговора и готова двигаться дальше. - Не заморачивайся, лады? Увидимся завтра.

Она подается вперед, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, Джейк уже привык к ее поцелуям и наклоняется к ней, все еще озадаченный, и наблюдает как она исчезает в толпе людей. Взобравшись по ступенькам в автобус он видит Дерка, сидящего возле открытого окна, позади сидения, которое Дерк занял для него. Пока Дерк машет ему рукой, солнце светит ему в лицо и ветер колышет светлые волосы по обоим сторонам солнечных очков. Джейк не знает как реагировать.

\- Я полагаю Джейн питает ко мне романтические чувства, - говорит он, присаживаясь. Сидение прохладное.

\- Да ну?

\- Я полагаю, что к этому все ведет.

Дерк смотрит в окно и молчит всю оставшуюся дорогу. Грохот колес под ногами и какофония остальных пассажиров - единственные звуки, проносящиеся между ними, и Джейк совершенно не знает, что делать.

\- Она тебе нравится? - спрашивает Дерк, когда они устраиваются у него в комнате. Джейк лежит на спине на кровати, рассматривая покрытый постерами потолок, а Дерк прислоняется к изножью кровати, скрестив ноги под собой. Они не говорили друг другу ни слова с тех пор как уехали из школы.

\- Я не знаю. Я раньше никогда не думал о ней в таком ключе, но она милая девушка и довольно симпатичная. Было бы неплохо, и с моей стороны будет ужасно предосудительно не попытаться. В конце концов, она мой друг. Это моя обязанность - позаботиться об ее чувствах.

\- Прежде чем ты с головой погрузишься в свои "обязанности", подумай как щекотлива подобная ситуация. Ты не можешь взять и воспользоваться ее чувствами из-за одной только доброжелательности и не сможешь просто подделать свои чувства к ней. Не забывай, что у тебя есть свои, неподконтрольные чувства.

\- Не будь смешон. Я знаю, что у меня есть чувства.

\- Тогда не принижай их значение, словно ты думаешь будто я беспокоюсь из-за пустяков. Я тебя знаю. Думай только о себе, прежде чем действовать, и не городи ерунды.

Он не знает как сказать Дерку насколько сложно думать только о себе, когда на тебя рассчитывают важные тебе люди, но хмыканием соглашается с ним, потому что Дерк не сможет увидеть его кивка с пола.

\- Дерк?

\- Что?

\- Ты, - он замолкает, подбирая нужные слова, - думаешь это будет мудро? Решиться на этот вариант, я имею ввиду.

На кровати безвольно лежит марионетка, похожая на чревовещательную куклу, и улыбается ему нарисованными красными губами и круглыми голубыми глазами. Джейк помнит его с тех времен, когда они были младше, и встревоженно побегает пальцами по мягкой ткани одной из его длинных, набитых рук. Дерк однажды говорил ему имя этой марионетки, но сейчас Джейк не может его вспомнить, а помнит только, что Дэйв дал его Дерку, когда он был совсем маленьким, и что эта кукла много значит для Дерка.

Он молчит, прежде чем ответить.

\- Я правда не могу тебе с этим помочь, - так тихо говорит Дерк, что его почти не слышно за телевизором. После этого атмосфера меняется. Дерк твердит, что ему еще нужно побыстрее закончить домашнюю работу, и оставляет Джейка добираться до дома наедине с опекуном. Поездка удушающе тиха, и он понимает, почему Дерк не позволят ему никуда их возить. Джейк рад вернуться в свой собственный дом, где за столом бабушка полирует старинную винтовку, знакомую, привычную, и словно приветствующую его дома. Когда он рассказывает ей о произошедшем и спрашивает как поступить, она покачивает головой и говорит делать то, что делает его счастливым и не волноваться чересчур о чужих чувствах. Она посмеивается, когда Джейк говорит, что тоже самое сказал ему Дерк, и спрашивает, что бы он хотел на ужин.

На следующий день он говорит Джейн, что если он ей нравится и не слишком торопит события, то хотел бы быть ее бойфрендом. Джейн отвечает не сразу, но когда отвечает, то улыбается до ушей, и Джейк понимает, что сделал правильный выбор. Рокси поздравляет их за ланчем, но Дерка нигде не видно. Джейк думает только о том, как они двое начнут обговаривать согласовывание костюмов и других детали вечеринки. Дерк первым приходит в класс, и когда Джейк заходит и спрашивает, где он был во время ланча, тот отвечает, что был не голоден.

\- У меня есть и более важные занятия, а тебе стоит побыть вместе с Джейн, - говорит Дерк в ответ на вопрос Джейка, пойдут ли они гулять, и открывает тетрадь, с непроницаемым выражением лица отворачиваясь к доске. Они всегда занимались чем-нибудь, когда Дерк не был занят на фехтовании, и Джейк не осознавал, что все изменится из-за того, что он встречается с Джейн. Это ранит. Когда свет гаснет, и проектор отбрасывает бледные очертания и тени на их лица, Джейку хочется, чтобы Дерк посмотрел на него, но тот не смотрит и продолжает игнорировать его весь день.

После школы он держит Джейн за руку и провожает ее до машины, на которой ее забирает отец, и принимает его предложение подвести его домой. Отец у Джейн - настоящий джентльмен, такой, каким Джейк надеется однажды стать, и он не задает никаких смущающих вопросов, пока они едут. Машина едет быстрей и в ней теплей, чем в автобусе, но в то же время не так хорошо, но он понимает, что Дерк прав, и что он должен быть вместе с Джейн. В этом-то все дело - позаботиться об ее чувствах также, как она пыталась заботиться о нем, когда он был один. Поэтому он пытается.

На хэллоуинской вечеринке Джейн весь вечер таскает его за собой, держа за руку, и выглядит как никогда оживленной. Ее костюм - наряд принцессы, и она просит поцеловать ее, когда по окончании вечеринки отец готовится отвести их по домам, но Джейк не чувствует волнения, которое, как он думает, должен испытывать перед первым поцелуем, и, чтобы она не расстраивалась, говорит, что ему, наверное, схудилось из-за конфет. "Все в порядке", отвечает Джейн. Джейк не перестает задаваться вопросом почему Дерк не пришел, хотя был приглашен. В ближайший день он находит в библиотеке Аранею, чтобы спросить не в знает ли она, потому что она старше и знакома с большим количеством людей. Аранея говорит, что лучше не спрашивать, с какими друзьями он провел этот вечер.

Дистанция между ними увеличивается, и они отдаляются все больше и больше.

Во время его бойцовских поединков на месте Дерка на трибуне теперь сидит Джейн, и Джейк перестает посещать аниме-клуб, так что у него освобождается время после занятий, которое он проводит вместе с Джейн. По выходным Дерк всегда занят со своими друзьями-скейтбордистами или друзьями-фехтовальщиками, все время с другими друзьями, не отвечает на звонки Джейка и перезванивает только несколько дней спустя, ссылаясь на то, что ему не доходят голосовые сообщения Джейка, пока не становится слишком поздно. К этому времени Джейк слишком раздражается, чтобы перезванивать, и в итоге прекращает попытки, задаваясь вопросом, почему Дерка нет дома в такое позднее время, и знает ли об этом его брат. Они видятся только на переменах и во время ланча - если Дерк решает вдруг на него прийти, то не разговаривает - а Джейку уже нечего сказать. Ему хочется схватить Дерка за плечи и трясти пока он что-нибудь не скажет - хоть что-нибудь -, пока он не решится задержаться настолько, чтобы сказать это, или пока он останется, ничего больше не делая, потому что Джейк не в состоянии выносить леденящий ужас, нависающий над ним, когда он чувствует, что снова теряет Дерка.

В первый день, когда он возвращается в школу после праздника Благодарения, утром все еще темно. Трава, пожухлая и заиндевелая, шипит под резиновой подошвой его сникеров, пока он шагает через разделительную полосу, отделяющую учительскую парковку от здания школы. На ужин у него дома была приглашена не только Джейн, но она оказалась единственной, кто пришел, и Джейк не придал бы этому большого значения, если бы она попробовала тыквенный пирог его бабушки, но к пирогу так никто и не притронулся. Чем дольше он стыл на столе, тем больше Джейк злился, что бабушка уделила время и позаботилась о том, чтобы приготовить этот пирог для кое-кого, кто даже не сподобился позвонить и поблагодарить ее. Джейн снова пыталась его поцеловать, но он сказал ей, что не в настроении, и Джейн ушла домой раньше, чем они планировали. Чувство вины наваливается на него, и он сам не знает почему мысль о поцелуе с Джейн так его беспокоит.

Прочесывая парковки он находит Дерка, сидящего на капоте видавшего виды автомобиля, с той же группой более взрослых парней и девушек, с которой в последнее время все время ошивается. Джейк отваживается пробормотать "привет" в ответ на их вскинутые руки, для этого они едва ли прерывают свои разговоры. Он останавливается перед Дерком, который делает вид, что не узнает его, и пытается говорить как можно тише, хотя ему и хочется сорваться в крик. Когда он говорит Дерку оставить свободое время под Рождество, потому что он планирует зайти в гости, то это отнюдь не просьба, и Джейк не собирается уходить, пока Дерк не поймет.

Никто больше не слышит, но Дерк смотрит на него с секунду и кивает, благодаря парня, сидящего рядом с ним, за заезд, прежде чем соскользнуть с капота. Джейк удивляется, когда Дерк настаивает, чтобы они вместе зашли в здание; он вовсе не собирался кричать на Дерка перед его друзьями, но теперь, когда они далеко, ему хочется назвать Дерка сволочью, и упомянуть про бабушку, и спросить, что он вообще себе думает допоздна болтаясь с этими парнями, но выдает только сдавленное "А ты не знаешь, да?" в ответ на вопрос Дерка, как он провел праздники. Когда после этого Дерк не пытается с ним заговорить, джейкова обида налицо, и когда тем днем Дерк продолжает игнорировать его тщательней, чем обычно, Джейк сожалеет об этом меньше, чем должен бы.

Двадцать второго декабря он обнаруживает на своем пороге Дерка - руки в карманах и рюкзак с одеждой за спиной - с извинением за пропущенный День Благодарения для его бабушки, и сожалеет еще меньше. Бабушка застилает для Дерка на диване, и когда Джейк не может заснуть он в час ночи пробирается в гостиную, где обнаруживает, что Дерк тоже не спит, усталый и светящийся розовым-зеленым-красным под переменяющимися огнями гирлянды, Его очки лежат на поцарапанном стекле кофейного столика, и не скрытые глаза Дерка оглядываются на него, и Джейку кажется будто он впервые с тех пор как ему было восемь по-настоящему видит Дерка. Тот двигается, выпутываясь из одеяла, чтобы Джейк мог сесть рядом с ним, и не утруждается тем, чтобы надеть очки.

Джейк довольно сворачивается на нагретых теплом деркового тела подушках и натягивает одеяло до колен, боком прижимаясь к Дерку, и кладет голову ему на плечо. Ни один из них ни слова не говорит о напряженности, сквозившей между ними последние два месяца, но когда Дерк дает ему пульт и не спорит с его выбором фильма, Джейк понимает, что все в порядке. Хотя фильм Джейк на самом деле не смотрит; когда Дерк склоняет голову на его, он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на тепле рядом со щекой и не знает, что заснул, до тех пор пока утром не просыпается на диване в одиночестве, с завернутым вокруг плеч одеялом. Звуки разговора его бабушки с Дерком приводят его на кухню, и он с разочарованием видит, что Дерк снова надел свои солнечные очки. Но на столе его ждет тарелка тостов с беконом и горкой зеленых и красных рождественских печений по краю, так что он не долго переживает.

Чтобы обменяться рождественскими подарками они ждут до вечера, пока не приходят Джейн и Рокси. Джейн тянется поцеловать его, когда Джейк встречает ее в дверях, но он делает вид, что не заметил, и поворачивается к Дерку чтобы что-то спросить и это звучит так же ужасно и глупо как ему и представляется. Дерк без промедления отвечает, но Джейк уверен, что тот знает, что происходит, и оттого, что Дерк знает, что он не хочет целовать Джейн, он чувствует себя еще хуже.

Джейн дарит ему открытку и торт, Рокси - книгу, а бабушка - мобильный телефон, на который он шокировано смотрит целых пять минут и за который будет благодарить ее весь следующий месяц. Дерк ничего ему не дарит, но делает с телефоном что-то странное и говорит, что теперь Джейк может скачивать все, что захочет, бесплатно. Джейк полагает, что это доказывает, кто на самом деле лучше в ремонте техники. Тем вечером, после того как остальные уходят, они сидят на диване, укрывшись старым одеялом; когда Джейк говорит, что не понимает почему он так рад, что Джейн не попыталась поцеловать его перед уходом, Дерк кладет солнечные очки на столик и разъясняет, что тринадцатилетние слишком молоды и эмоционально не готовы к отношениям. От этого Джейк чувствует себя лучше и на этот раз становится тем, кто спокойно слушает чужую речь пока не забывает и о поцелуях, и о Джейн, и о телевизоре, который они смотрят, и не может сосредоточиться ни на чем кроме Дерка.

Джейк не говорит никому в школе, что у него есть мобильный телефон, и считает, что поступает довольно умно, потому что одна только Рокси присылает ему больше сообщений, чем он может уследить. Джейн в течение дня обменивается с ним шутками, которые он находит смешными, но больше всего он ждет редких сообщений от Дерка, которые тот присылает под утро, чтобы Джейк знал, что он в порядке и вернулся домой. В школе Дерк по-прежнему его избегает, что раздражает и расстраивает Джейка, так что он радуется тому немногому, что у него есть.

Джейн говорит ему, что Дерк теперь другой человек, и что он не пытается намеренно причинить Джейку боль, потому что Дерк никогда бы такого не сделал, и склоняется, чтобы обнять Джейка, переплетая свои пальцы с его, пока они сидят за столом, наблюдая как ее отец готовит ужин. Джейк окидывает Джейн взглядом - с ее синими-пресиними глазами, теплыми объятиями и мягкими волосами - и ненавидит себя за то, что не хочет ее поцеловать. Прежде чем уйти, он пытается, подаваясь вперед и намереваясь поцеловать ее в губы, но в последний момент поворачивается и целует Джейн в щеку. И когда уходя он видит в ее глазах разочарование, то жалеет о сделанном.

Ко Дню Святого Валентина даже Рокси замечает стоящую между ними неловкость. Джейн больше не держит его за руку и не приходит на его тренировки, и Джейк боится, что она отдаляется от него, как и Дерк. Джейк просит ее встретиться у его дома после школы, потому что хочет показать ей кое-что особенное. Когда она приходит, одетая в теплый шерстяной шарф и вязанные полусапожки, глаза у нее светятся от оживления, и Джейк берет ее за руку и тянет за собой в парк. Идти приходится дольше, чем ожидалось, и когда они шагают по автостоянке, парк уныл и мрачен.

Джейн следует за ним на полянку, садится рядом за старый столик, и Джейк рассказывает ей, что раньше они всегда ходили сюда с Дерком, и что когда они были маленькими здесь было их особенное место.

\- Это общественный парк, - говорит Джейн, и он понимает, что для человека, который вырос не здесь, именно так это и выглядит, поэтому он кивает, словно бы соглашаясь, но уверяет ее, что для него это место все равно особенное. И она для него тоже особенная, поэтому он хочет поцеловать ее за этим столиком для пикника; так будет правильно.

Так будет правильно, и он хочет сделать ее счастливой, потому что она замечательный человек. Джейк держит ее руку в перчатке в своей ладони и смотрит на ее улыбку. Но когда она придвигается, он видит только ее закрытые глаза, и чувствует только отвращение и холод по коже, и слышит только ветер в сосновых иголках, и он не может. Поцеловать ее было бы легче легкого - склонить голову и продолжать наклоняться, до тех пор пока она не обрадуется и пока не обрадуется он сам, до тех пор пока их губы не соприкоснутся также легко как в фильмах, но он замирает. Единственное направление, куда тело позволяет ему двинуться - это назад, и после момента борьбы он отстраняется.

Джейн чувствует его колебание и открывает глаза, в которых стоит вопрос, что же она делает не так, и Джейк молчит. Она никогда не делала ему ничего плохого, и у него нет оправданий. Джейн вырывает свою руку из его хватки.

\- Я тебе хотя бы нравлюсь, Джейк? - спрашивает она; вопрос раздается в тишине как пистолетный выстрел.

\- Конечно! Ты мой хороший друг, и я...

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю.

Слова, которые Джейк хочет сказать, не идут, и он может только беспомощно смотреть, как ее ноги выскальзывают из-под стола и как она встает. Глаза у Джейн на мокром месте, но она слишком гордая, чтобы плакать прямо перед ним, и от осознания того, что его вина, он чувствует себя еще хуже.

\- Будет лучше, если мы какое-то время не будем разговаривать.

\- Прости, Джейн... - пытается объясниться Джейк, но она останавливает его, подняв руку.

\- Будет... Джейк, пожалуйста, просто дай мне немного времени и не заговаривай со мной, - говорит Джейн, и он собирается попросить ее остаться, спросить куда она пойдет, но Джейн достает из кармана телефон и звонит своему отцу и минует автостоянку, усаживаясь на тротуар лицом к дороге. До тех пор пока не подъезжает машина, Джейк и мускулом не может пошевелить, парализованный страхом, сожалением и отвращением к себе, страстно желая, чтобы все было не так и он поцеловал бы Джейн, потому что тогда бы она улыбалась, а не плакала, и ему не пришлось бы наблюдать как уходит его единственный оставшийся друг.

Еще долгое время после ее ухода Джейк остается в парке, не желая идти домой, потому что тогда все действительно будет кончено. Парк никогда еще не казался ему таким дерьмовым; он продрог и не чувствует пальцев.

Джейк чувствует, что лицо у него сморщивается как будто перед рыданиями, но он останавливает их, вынимая телефон, чтобы сообщить Дерку, что тот был прав все это время: парк - отстой. Самый отстойный на планете, как и он сам, потому что желание чего-то по определению ранит, неважно, что он там говорит. Голова у него начинает пульсировать и он едва попадает в крошечные кнопки на мобильном, и уверен, что сообщение, которое он отправил, едва читаемо. "Ну и неважно", думает Джейк, отталкиваясь от скамейки. Дерк все равно не ответит до тех пор, пока не станет пройдет столько времени, что уже наступит утро следующего дня. Джейк подтягивается по висячей лестнице на платформу, скрываясь под невысокой крышей перед горкой. Он прижимается спиной к красной пластиковой стене и в состоянии думать только о том, как все испортил.

Обхватывая себя руками, чтобы сохранить тепло, Джейк с закрытыми глазами слушает беседу ветра с потрепанной игровой площадкой, отвечающей скрипами и звоном. Долгое время они остаются единственными звуками, что он слышит, и до определенных пор это ему помогает, пока он не замерзает и сам не знает, почему не идет домой, хотя уже наступает зимняя ночь - менее уютная и более опасная, чем летняя. На парковку въезжает автомобиль, освещает фарами пространство между горками и помостами; Джейк слышит за приглушенным радио как переговариваются люди и затем захлопывается дверь. Автомобиль уезжает и, после того как звучащие басы сходят на нет, он слышит чьи-то шаги, и думает, что ему плевать на то, кто это, и не смотрит, пока кто-то не поднимается по веревочной лестнице и не оказывается Дерком. Когда Дерк подходит и садится у противоположной стены, Джейк раздражается.

\- Ты не можешь быть моим другом, если появляешься только потакая своим причудам, Дерк.

Тот хранит молчание и снова в своих дурацких очках.

\- Я был тебе нужен, поэтому и пришел.

\- Ты был нужен мне в четвертом классе, но за пять лет ты не озаботился тем, чтобы хоть один чертов раз позвонить мне. Ты был нужен мне все это время. Мне нужен был _кто-нибудь_ , и теперь у меня нет никого, потому что я только что запорол свои единственные оставшиеся отношения. Рокси наверняка не захочет со мной разговаривать, после того как узнает, что я так плохо обращался с Джейн.

\- У тебя есть я.

Джейк смеется ему в лицо.

\- У меня есть ты, да? Конечно, старина. У меня есть ты. У меня есть ты, которого мне пришлось заставить прийти ко мне, потому что ты обо мне больше не думаешь. Ты без зазрения совести шатаешься с сомнительными личностями в, будем честны, довольно опасное время, игнорируешь меня в школе - ты игнорируешь меня, когда я, черт возьми, стою рядом с тобой - и ты допоздна не утруждаешься ответить даже простейшим сообщением, если вообще отвечаешь. Так что, у меня есть ты, безусловно. Иди на хуй, Страйдер, ты легкомысленный придурок. У меня нет тебя. И многие годы не было, а теперь у меня нет вообще никого. Я один, и это моя вина, хотя я просто хотел быть таким же добрым, каким были ко мне, так что я в достаточной степени уверен, что не имею права отвратительно себя чувствовать из-за случившегося.

Лицо у Джейка мокрое, очки все заляпанные, и из носа течет, потому что он больше не может сдерживать рыдания. Поток слов не прекращается, но он думает, что все просто отлично, потому что ему больше нечего терять и давно хотелось наорать на Дерка.

Дерк смотрит прямо на него, и Джейк пытается сдерживается, чтобы не ударить его в лицо и не разбить эти очки на мелкие осколки.

\- И знаешь, - говорит он, стягивая свои собственные очки, и нажимая ладонями на глаза, - я спрашивал, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, и ты все прекрасно знал, но даже не озаботился сказать мне.

\- Я говорил тебе, что одних благих намерений недостаточно.

Джейк отрывает ладони от лица и пристально смотрит на Дерка, но видит только смазанные темные пятна, перетекающие друг в друга.

\- Ладно, замечательно. Можешь уходить, Дерк. Если ты здесь, чтобы скупо и неуклюже меня поутешать и сказать "А я тебе говорил", когда ты не говорил, потому что ты ни слова мне не говоришь, тогда можешь возвращаться к своим замечательным новым приятелям и снова оставить меня в одиночестве. Я ненавижу тебя за то, как ты обращался с бабушкой и со мной так, будто мы только кратковременная забота. Прекращай притворяться, будто тебя заботит, и я больше никогда не буду тебе докучать.

Еще больше чем Дерка, он ненавидит то, что плачет у него на виду и что голос у него дрожит.

\- У тебя смехотворно нелепые очки. Просто, чтобы ты знал, прежде чем уйдешь.

Дерк не отвечает, и даже без очков Джейк видит как тот шевелится, двигаясь вперед, пока не встает на колени между джейковыми ногами, застывая перед ним. Наверняка все дело в том, что Джейк замерз, но он чувствует тепло деркова тела, чувствует дрожь его рук на своих плечах, и точно знает, что Дерк делает, когда тот наклоняется, и не прекращает этого. Джейк роняет свои очки рядом и стягивает очки с лица Дерка, словно соглашаясь, и когда дерковы губы накрывают его - теплые, полные и робкие - он закрывает глаза и чувствует, что так должно было быть с Джейн, но, когда это случается, он знает, что всегда мог почувствовать себя так только с Дерком. Поцелуй это просто давление - больше у него в груди, чем ему на губы - и у Дерка нет ни вкуса ни запаха, но он все равно опьяняет. Сердце бешено колотится у него в груди.

Исчезновение слабого привкуса дерковых губ заставляет его снова податься вперед, прежде чем он успевает осознать, а после того как осознает он не двигается и не думает, только сжимает колени так, чтобы Дерк не смог ускользнуть.

\- Прости, что я уехал, - шепчет Дерк, и Джейку кажется, что он говорит слишком громко. Джейк мог бы сказать миллион слов, что было бы, наверное, лучше, ответы, которые он хотел бы знать, но он спрашивает об одном:

\- Ты расскажешь мне как погибли твои родители?

\- Двойное самоубийство, - сразу же отвечает Дерк. Джейк ожидал совсем не такого ответа и хочет спросить, как кто-нибудь мог не задумываясь оставить Дерка, и сколько тому было лет, когда это случилось, а больше всего - _почему_ они это сделали, но Дерк избавляет его от трудностей. - У отца была смертельная мозговая опухоль. Он был ее единственным приоритетом.

\- Дерк...

\- Меня это не заботит. Пошли бы они оба нахуй. Ты больше никогда не будешь один, Джейк.

Джейк извиняется, но имеет в виду те вещи, о которых не хочет говорить, поэтому он обнимает Дерка, и когда Дерк делает тоже самое они молча соглашаются не двигаться, пока парк нечеткое пространство, заполненное ночью, и звезды превышают числом все когда-либо сказанные слова. Дерк звонит своим друзьям, чтобы сказать, где его подобрать, и провожает Джейка до дома.

На обратном пути они не разговаривают, и у двери Джейк почти говорит что не уверен, что это значит, но после поцелуя он может думать только о нем, и Дерк говорит, что Джейку не нужно этого говорить. Так что он не говорит об этом - что легче -, и на следующий день в школе Дерк тоже не говорит, так что эта тема откладывается, и в дальнейшем никто ничего не говорит. Но Джейк ничего не может поделать, просыпаясь иногда с неудобным теплом между ног, и, скользя рукой ниже пупка под пижамные штаны, чтобы коснуться себя, думает только о тепле дерковых губ и его сбивчивом голосе, шепчущем обещания в джейково ухо.

Рокси все еще разговаривает с ним, но не так как раньше, и говорит, что Джейн не злится, просто не хочет его видеть. От этого все еще больно, но Дерк не нарушает обещания и держит его рядом, приводит за собой к другому столу на ланче и представляет группе парней, с которыми у Джейка нет ничего общего, но которые не возражают против его присутствия. Дерк возвращается на свое место на джейковых тренировках и даже приходит на некоторые официальные матчи, поэтому Джейк начинает заходить в секцию фехтования, чтобы понаблюдать за Дерком. Тем не менее, они больше не ходят к Дерку на квартиру. Дерк говорит ему, что опекун все время пьян, и что квартира представляет собой неопрятную груду мусора, поэтому взамен они ходят домой к Джейку или в парк.

Когда заканчивается школьный год, Джейк собирается в Англию, потому что бабушка уже купила билеты. Она говорит, что они могут не ехать в следующем году, раз Дерк вернулся, но Джейк не возражает. Теперь Дерк звонит ему, и одиноко ему не будет. Лето все такое же серое и дождливое, но они обмениваются звонками с пожеланием доброй ночи и доброго утра, когда Дерк только возвращается домой с ночной отлучки, а Джейк просто просыпается; звонки - лучшая часть его каникул.

Когда они возвращаются домой, Джейк обнаруживает в аэропорту ждущих их Дерка и Дэйва, и, когда они обнимаются, выясняет, что почти сравнялся с Дерком ростом. Бабушка разрешает ему пойти с ними домой, и он встречает нового опекуна - полную женщину, которая улыбается и пожимает его протянутую руку. Джейк узнает, что Дэйв подал в суд на предыдущего опекуна за халатность, но когда они оказываются в комнате Дерка, тот вытаскивает бутылку выпивки из-за телевизора и ухмыляется Джейку. Дерк говорит, что стащил ее, прежде чем их все выбросили, и они ждут пока Дэйв и новая опекун не отправятся спать, прежде чем по очередни прихлебнуть. На вкус ужасно, но делает все вокруг забавным, и они не так много выпивают перед тем как очутиться на полу, изображая дерковыми марионетками пошлые ужимки и смеясь так много, что у них разболелись бока.

Они без сил падают на деркову кровать, когда солнце пробивается через жалюзи, и прежде чем заснуть обмениваются заторможенным неловким поцелуем, с джейковыми губами на щеке Дерка и дерковыми на его подбородке, потому что они слишком пьяны, чтобы попасть куда надо. Если Дерк и помнит, что случилось утром, он делает вид, что не помнит, так что Джейк делает тоже самое, и они прячут бутылку, прежде чем кто-то еще успевает ее увидеть.

Дэйв проводит большую часть времени у телефона или у своего ноутбука, что раздражает Дерка. Когда они решают сходить в магазин за перекусом, и Дерк выплевывает неискреннее прощание, чтобы проверить слушает ли Дэйв, тот не отрывает взгляда от экрана и едва поворачивает голову. Уходя, Дерк с такой силой хлопает дверью, что стекло в окне дребезжит, и собака в соседней квартире начинает лаять.

В восьмом классе Джейк участвует в большем количестве официальных матчей, и Дерк так хорош в фехтовании, что начинает участвовать в турнирах. Домашние задания и занятия спортом занимают все их время и ни один из них больше не посещает аниме-клуб. Джейк не в дерковом классе, но видит, что учителя начали обращаться с ним по-другому, даже те, у которых Дерк вызывал раздражение в прошлом году. Они действуют так, будто Дерк это Дэйв.

Иногда, когда Джейк приглашен на дерковы турниры, там присутствуют папарацци. Папарацци совсем немного, но они настойчивы и перед боем забрасывают Дерка вопросами, расспрашивая о его брате и их отношениях, спрашивая почему он не живет с ним, не напряжены ли отношения между ними, и Джейку хочется встрять и разогнать их, потому что это не их дело, и если они так хотят знать, то пусть идут и расспрашивают Дэйва. Хотя Дерка папарацци, похоже, не настолько раздражают. Он говорит, что привык к ним после Калифорнии, и что только и занимался тем, что избегал фотографов, когда его брат давал себе труд показаться на публике. Поэтому Джейк не обостряет и пытается сосредоточиться на турнире, что не сложно, потому что Дерк более чем хорош в фехтовании, как и в любом другом виде спорта.

Дерк не перестает зависать со своими более взрослыми друзьями и заявляет, что они часть имиджа, который он поддерживает - Джейк не может сказать для себя или для своего брата - но новая опекун учреждает комендантский час, поэтому Дерк ночами сбегает через окно. Он говорит Джейку не дожидаться его сообщений, потому что он редко когда приходит домой раньше вечера следующего дня. Джейка это пугает, но он не хочет ставить под угрозу их хрупкую дружбу, поэтому воздерживается и не отчитывает Дерка.

В середине года к нему подходит Джейн с Рокси и говорит, что хотела бы, чтобы он пришел к ней на рождественскую вечеринку, и Джейк так рад, что она его простила, что заключает их обоих в объятия. Он говорит, что ему ее не хватало, и Джейн говорит, что ей следовало лучше подумать, прежде чем пытаться похитить сердце Джейка, но, когда он переспрашивает, не объясняет что имела ввиду. Узнав новости, Дерк дает ему фистбамп и говорит, что ждет-недождется.

Когда он включает компьютер, Рокси и Джейн - впервые за почти год - обе оказываются онлайн, и Джейк удивительно долго беседует с ними обеими. Рождественская вечеринка Джейн представляет собой просмотр фильмов - они четверо, в пижамах, до рассвета, едят печенья и торты, приготовленные ее отцом. Тот, похоже, не держит зла на Джейка и даже говорит, что рад его снова видеть, и Джейк благодарен ему за это. Когда отец отправляется спать, Рокси заставляет всех неодобрительно вздохнуть, разглагольствуя как же тот с ее точки зрения сексуален. Джейн пытается заткнуть ей рот красным елочным шаром. Это не срабатывает, но всех веселит.

Джейк не знает, как так получилось, но, когда девушки уходят в комнату Джейн, он обнаруживает себя лежащим на диване и уткнувшимся лицом в дерков затылок, с руками обвитыми вокруг дерковой же груди, и все что Джейк хочет - продолжать обнимать его, пока не забудет, что, когда он проснется, Дерк все еще будет сбегать посреди ночи из окон.

 

Дерк достаточно хорош в фехтовании и достаточно часто выигрывает, так что доходит до конца регионального турнира и говорит что не заинтересован, когда Дэйв звонит, чтобы сообщить, что ради такого дела приедет, но нервничает и говорит гораздо больше, чем сказал бы, если бы не был взволнован. Джейк радуется, потому что Дерк сообщает ему, что Дэйв раньше никогда не присутствовал на его боях, и Джейк уверен, что Дэйв найдет его потрясающим. Они не так много времени проводят вместе, потому что Дерк изо всех сил тренируется, чтобы показать себя перед братом в лучшем свете. Джейк, сидя на многолюдной трибуне вместе с бабушкой, занявшей место для Дэйва, до самого турнира думает, что, может быть, все обойдется, но когда от Дэйва ни слуху ни духу и на последнем раунде, и его бабушка сердита и расстроена, он понимает - ничего не обойдется.

Прежде чем уехать, он находит Дерка - с мокрыми от пота волосами и красными пятнами на щеках - и выражает свое сожаление. Дерк пожимает плечами, уныло смеется, и говорит, что никогда не ставил переживания на первое место. Он поедет домой со своими друзьями, поэтому говорит Джейку, что ему не нужно быть рядом, но пустота в глазах Дерка убедительней слов, и Джейк хочет быть рядом, потому что боится оставить Дерка.

Пьяные сообщения начинают приходить в час ночи, и Джейк знает, что должен был остаться. Он понимает, что Дерк пьян, потому что тот много говорит, но несет бессмыслицу, поэтому Джейк решает позвонить ему, просто чтобы услышать голос и увериться, что Дерк в порядке. Телефонный разговор оказывается недолог, громок и Джейк слышит грубые крики на заднем плане, бьющие ему по ушам. Дерк говорит, что у него есть спрятанная бутыль алкоголя, и что Джейк должен придти и выпить с ним, потому что он намеревается пойти домой и уволить опекуншу и позвонить Дэйву, чтобы послать его нахер. Джейк не знает, что еще сделать, так что он говорит Дерку придти к нему домой и выпить там, но повесив трубку сразу же бежит в спальню к бабушке и просит у нее помощи.

Они не успевают расспросить людей, с которыми был Дерк - они с воплями убегают прочь от джейкова дома почти так же быстро как появились. Дерк с закрытыми глазами прислоняется к дверной коробке - без футболки и без выпивки - а вокруг плеча у него обернута покрытая красными пятнами повязка, от вида которой у Джейка перехватывает дыхание. Первым делом бабушка затаскивает Дерка на диван, укладывает на живот и ставит перед его лицом помойное ведро, просто на всякий случай, в процессе спрашивая с кем он был и в порядке ли он.

Дерк смеется и несвязно бормочет:

\- Ага, у меня новая крутая татуха. Хочешь посмотреть, Инглш?

\- Да кто будет татуировать несовершеннолетнего? - спрашивает она Дерка, и тот качает головой, ощупывая руку.

\- Мйи кореша в гараже. Посмтри-ка, - бормочет Дерк и стягивает повязку. Под ней кровоточит грубо нарисованное лицо персонажа из фильмов Дэйва. И выглядит оно так словно вытатуировано только наполовину, а остальное с силой вырезано на Дерковой руке, и Джейк не знает, что делать, в ужасе думая об инфекциях и будущих шрамах. Его бабушка хватает ртом воздух и говорит, что она собирается позвонить Дэйву. Перед выходом из комнаты она говорит Джейку удостовериться, что Дерк спит на животе.

Джейк протягивает руку, словно собирая дотронуться до татуировки, но колеблется и прячет пальцы в ладони.

\- Зачем ты так?

\- Птмшт я все равно ебаное место для бсплатнй рекламы. Тперь я тож поучаствовл, - смеется Дерк. - В Калифрнии я их видл тольк когда эт сукин сын притасквл мня на все эти дерьмовые промо, чтоб я позировал рядм с ними как блядский реквизит.

Смех Дерка ужасен, и Джейк внутренне передергивается. Он наклоняется, чтобы помочь Дерку снять очки, потому что сам тот не может справиться с трясущимися руками и только запутывает в волосах наушник.

\- Самое худшее в том, знашь, чт если б я его не любил, я был б свбоден. Я мог б быть щаслив, потмшт я не любил б кого-т кто не любит рвнценно моей любви, но я любил его бльш всго на свете. У меня не было ни шанса предтвртить маневр ухода. Вот так я узнал чт любовь эт прост сомнитльная хуйня. Никогда не прходит и все время ранит. Если б у меня бл брат, кторый б беспокоился обо мне, все было б отлично, но счас я дохуя беспокоюсь о ком-т, кто не думает обо мне даже во вторую очередь, хоть я и заебись какой крутой. Все мйи друзья крутые и потрясные, все мня любят, и тольк его ничего не ебет; для него я все еще недостаточн крутой.

Он говорит вглубь помойного ведра, и Джейк слышит строгий голос бабушки на кухне.

\- Но... я беспокоюсь о тебе, Дерк. - с мокрыми глазами говорит Джейк, - могу я быть твоим братом?

Джейк чувствует запах алкоголя и с сжимающимся горлом ищет подходящие слова; он никогда не слышал, чтобы Дерк делился тем, что у него на душе.

Дерк издает жалкое поскуливание, и Джейк думает, что, может быть, его стошнит, потому что Дерк никогда раньше не звучал так бессильно.

\- Госпди, нет, - бормочет Дерк, и у Джейка разрывается сердце. - Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

Он переворачивается на бок и выглядит таким усталым, что Джейк не уверен, поможет ли ему сон.

Затем, Дерк кладет теплую руку на лицо Джейка и говорит:

\- Это порушит весь рай, - и Джейк не может остановить свою руку и не накрыть руку Дерка.

Когда они просыпаются, то все еще сжимают руки друг друга. От сна в сидячем положении у Джейка затекает шея. Дерк пытается извиниться перед ними, но бабушка говорит ему замолчать. Она дает ему пощечину за татуировку и заставляет съесть огромную порцию завтрака; Джейк больше никогда не видел, чтобы Дерк проводил время вместе со своими более взрослыми приятелями. Он говорит всем любопытствующим, что сделал тату в качестве ироничной шутки, и, зажив, она становится переплетением красных и белых шрамов и ломаных черных линий.

Летом им приходится вернуться в Англию, потому что бабушкину собаку - "Ты, наверное, не помнишь Беккереля. Ты был совсем маленьким, когда последний раз его видел." - выгоняют из питомника, куда его поместили, когда они переехали, и ей нужно подписать его выпускные документы лично. Опекун говорит Дерку, что Дэйв требует, чтобы он прилетел на побережье на лето, так что они могли бы поговорить лицом к лицу, потому что Дерк перестал отвечать на его звонки.

Дерк и его опекун провожают их в аэропорт, и когда он на прощание обнимает Дерка, то не может сдержаться и не поцеловать его в щеку, надеясь, что он не споткнется пока Джейк слишком далеко, чтобы поймать его, до того как он коснется земли. Джейк понимает, что ему это нужно.

\- Я буду звонить тебе каждое утро, Инглиш, - говорит Дерк и именно так и поступает. Каждое утро Джейк просыпается с Беком, спящим на его ногах, и с звенящим телефоном на подушке возле его головы. Голос у Дерка более низкий, чем был, и иногда Джейк просто говорит что-нибудь, чтобы Дерк ответил, и он мог послушать его голос. Когда дождь стучит по крыше, а голос Дерка вибрирует у него в ушах, Джейк уютно сворачивается в одеялах и позволяет себе чуть подольше поспать. Его двоюродные бабушки и дедушки подтрунивают над его рассеянной улыбкой, но он не обращает внимания, пока кто-то из них не употребляет слова "безумно влюбленный". Тогда-то он фокусирует взгляд и понимает, что сидит с открытой книгой на коленях и уже десять минут читает одно и тоже предложение, думая, спит ли еще Дерк и видит ли сны.

Сменяются дни и в конце концов они снова возвращаются домой, но в нем есть кое-что новое, в чем он боится себе признаться. Когда самолет приземляется, Дерк, ставший высоким и мускулистым, ждет его посреди зала аэропорта. Волосы у него отросли, а загар почти ожог от трехмесячного сидения на пляже, и от одного только взгляда на него сердце Джейка пропускает удар. Он обнимает Джейка за плечи, и тот осознает, как сильно ему не хватало Дерка рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дерк прижимает его к себе и говорит:

\- Все еще жив, - и Джейк не знает, кого из них двоих тот имеет ввиду, но в живую голос у него еще более соблазнительный, чем по телефону, и Джейк только и думает о том, насколько же сильно хочет поцеловать Дерка, невзирая на переполненный людьми аэропорт. От этого в груди у Джейка сжимается, и, чтобы отвлечься, он спрашивает как все прошло с Дэйвом. Дерк отвечает, что тату того не волнует.

Рокси учит Дерка новой компьютерной хитрости, которую тот хочет продемонстрировать Джейку в первый же вечер, и он садится в компьютерное кресло, позволяя Дерку склониться над ним. Дерковы руки по обоим сторонам его шеи тянутся к клавиатуре, и Джейку кажется, что кожа у него может вспыхнуть от чужого тепла сзади, деркового голоса в ушах и теплого дыхания на щеке. Почти против собственной воли он поворачивает голову и снова целует Дерка.

Поцелуй мягкий, но долгий, и когда их губы наконец разъединяются, он не колеблется, когда говорит:

\- Мне тебя не хватало.

Они оба точно знают, что он имел ввиду, но Джейк дает Дерку время притворяться, будто он обдумывает, и затем тот грустно улыбается, приводя Джейка в замешательство. Когда Дерк медленно отклоняется, поворачивая голову, чтобы открыть губы Джейка своими, может быть, он просто слишком пылкий парень с бешено бьющимся сердцем, и, может быть, он хорош в этом как никто - Джейк не знает - но он обвивает язык Дерка своим и закрывает глаза, скользя по креслу и не разрывая контакта с Дерком, так что Дерк садится наполовину рядом с ним, наполовину на него, и Джейк полагает, что это все чего он хотел от жизни. Он чувствует дерково сердцебиение в своих губах, и пальцы Дерка слегка вцепляются ему в волосы, и они проводят остаток вечера, целуясь под регулярное пощелкивание потолочного вентилятора.

Девятый класс - год предосторожности и учебы. Дэйв выпускает новый фильм, и все связанное с ним вдруг привлекает публичный интерес, включая и Дерка, с которым остальные ученики обращаются либо как с лучшим другом, либо как с парией. Чаще показываются фотографы, и, хотя у них есть несколько общих уроков, они избегают друг друга в школе, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Джейк снова встречает Аранею в коридоре; теперь они оба старшеклассники и обмениваются номерами телефонов. Она приглашает его позависать с ее друзьями в библиотеке во время перерыва на ланч и спрашивает, занимается ли он чем-нибудь вне учебы, поэтому он говорит ей, что занимается борьбой. Аранея выглядит разочарованной, но поздравляет его и приглашает в любое время заходить в книжный клуб. Иногда Джейк использует ее как предлог, чтобы держаться подальше от Дерка в школе, но когда учебный день заканчивается и они возвращаются домой - к домашним заданиям, фильмам и поцелуям, пока они не приходят к мысли, что осторожность для придурков, и не гоняются друг за дружкой по парку.

Они сходят так далеко с дорожек, что им кажется, что никто их никогда не найдет, особенно фотографы, и принимаются друг за друга, пока не начинают задыхаться и витать в облаках, и нетерпеливо ждут захода солнца. Он привлекает тучи злобных комаров и вечерних птиц, поющих красно-лиловой тьме, поднимающих их с одеяла из опавших листьев, и Дерк будет как перышко в его руке, пока они не выйдут на поляну. И затем, двух фунтовое расстояние между ними, пока они не доберутся до джейкова дома, с улицы чуя аромат готовящегося ужина.

Большую часть времени Джейку даже не важны поцелуи, он просто хочет быть так близко к Дерку как может, но в противном случае у Дерка будет эта пустота в глазах, приведшая его, пьяного и окровавленного, на порог джейкова дома прошлой зимой, и это беспокоит Джейка. Он месяцами не видел дерковой улыбки, и не может заставить его говорить.

Они не могут заниматься теми нормальными вещами, которыми занимаются их одногодки. Они не могут ходить на свидания из-за журналистов, и даже если те отсутствуют, сама мысль о них присутствует, и еще больше подавляет, чем возможные оскорбления, которые появятся если правда просочится наружу. Если бы не походы в парк, у них в любом случае было бы не так много причин, чтобы хотеть уйти из джейковой спальни. Ни один из них не пристрастен к показушничеству, и парк кажется им достаточно заброшенным, чтобы быть беспечными, пока однажды не появляются Джейн и Рокси.

\- Вы не отвечали на звонки, - говорит Джейн, поднимая корзинку с едой. - А мы хотели устроить пикник прежде чем погода испортится. Я вспомнила, что кто-то говорил, что вы двое всегда приходите сюда, так что мы решили попробовать.

Рокси наклоняется ближе, шепча что ей видно как они держатся за руки под столом, и они отодвигаются на противоположные края скамейки. Рокси говорит, что ни она, ни Джейн ничего не скажут.

Так или иначе, появляются слухи о том, куда они ходят, но в парке появляются не журналисты. Люди, живущие неподалеку, начинают вспоминать о парке по соседству, и тот за один день наполняется бегунами и семьями, ходатайствующими о замене износившегося оснащения, новых столах и безопасности для детей. Парк больше не похож на убежище, и они перестают приходить.

Истории из бульварных газетенок за девяносто девять центов начинают распространяться. Это непрерывный поток грубой чуши, на вроде того, что Дэйв отрекся от Дерка и отослал его в Техас для исправления ориентации. Распространяются слухи о Дерке и, потому что всегда есть кто-то, кого это волнует, распространяются слухи и о Джейке, и том, что они парочка. Те, кто помнят начальную школу, представляют тот день во втором классе - то, что происходило когда Джейк и Дерк были слишком маленькими, чтобы знать, что такое секс, жестокую случайность - в новом свете, и когда в бакалейной лавке Джейку впервые приходится иметь дело с кем-то, раздражающим его вопросами об их отношениях, он выходит из себя и врезает фотографу в челюсть.

И он сразу же понимает, что совершил ошибку. Фотограф разбрасывается словами "судебный процесс", и Джейк со всех ног убегает в противоположном направлении. Произошедшее так его беспокоит, что он звонит Дерку, и гадает, пристанут ли они затем к его бабушке, и не знает, что тогда сделает, но вряд ли ограничится простым ударом. Дерк говорит ему, что позаботится об этом, так что он верит ему, но когда выясняет, что позаботиться означает попросить Рокси делать вид, что она его девушка, желудок делает у него в животе кульбит.

Когда он видит их, держащихся за руки или целующихся в перерывах между занятиями, то не знает, что хуже - знать чего это ей стоит или наблюдать и делать вид, что ему все равно. Все, наверное, менее благородно, чем он себе представляет; когда спрашивает Рокси правда ли она не против принести в жертву свою возможную личную жизнь, чтобы им помочь, но та отмахивается от него и говорит: "Можно подумать я бы стала _на самом деле_ встречаться с каким-нибудь неудачником из этого захолустья", тыкая в него локтем и подмигивая так, чтобы ободрить его. Джейк признателен за прекратившиеся слухи, но от вида их двоих вместе голова у него кружится, и он думает, что лучше бы его засудили.

Для отвода глаз Дерк проводит больше времени с Рокси, гуляя с ней вместе и позволяя носить его вещи, чтобы ввести окружающих в заблуждение. Рокси говорит, что считает фехтование скучным, но ей приходится посещать все дерковы турниры, поэтому Джейк пытается объяснить ей, что происходит. Она обычно уходит до окончания матча и говорит Джейку пожелать за нее удачи Дерку.

Большинство их разговоров с Дерком теперь происходят по телефону, и из-за этого у Джейка остается много свободного времени в те дни, когда у него нет тренировок, так что он принимает предложение Аранеи присоединиться к книжному клубу. Они собираются после школы и намного более сдержанные, чем он. Джейк ловит себя на том, что беспокоится, находясь в клубе, мысли текут без его позволения и он думает об одних только Дерке и Рокси, о том как хорошо они смотрятся вместе, и что нет никаких разногласий или "противоречий", когда их видят обнимающимися, и ему кажется, будто стены давят на него, поэтому он пребывает в клубе нечасто и обычно недолго.

Вместо этого он одевается потеплей и решает вывести Бека на прогулку, чтобы отвлечься. Они ходят на недолгие прогулки по окрестностям, потому что Беккерель уже старая собака и ему не требуется много нагрузок. Как-то раз Джейк забредает к старому дому Дерка. Прежде чем понять, куда его завели ноги, он минует деревянный забор, заросший неухоженными зелеными лозами, и для Джейка невероятно, что теперь он может остановится и осмотреться поверх забора. Посреди опрятной маленькой лужайки расположен набор потускневшей садовой мебели из дерева, и металлические ветряные колокольчики с нанизанными ракушками лениво позвякивают под навесом веранды, без них было бы было бы тихо и пустынно. Он смотрит с секунду, прежде чем поводок снова дергает его вперед, и Джейк огибает забор, чтобы увидеть знакомый двухэтажный дом, облицованный красным кирпичом.

Дом не такой впечатляющий, каким был. На самом деле, теперь Джейк видит, что он выглядит точно так же как и любой другой дом на этой улице, вот только он не другой дом. У Джейка нет возможности остановиться и зайти, но пока он проходит мимо, он задается вопросом кто теперь живет в комнате, где к стене были пригвождены самурайские мечи.

Когда он возвращается домой, ноги у него болят, но он все равно звонит Дерку и говорит, что хотел бы придти. Дерк говорит, что лучше он заедет к Джейку домой, так что Джейк тратит время на принятие душа и ложится на диван. Тридцатью минутами позже Дерк стучит в дверь, прежде чем войти, и что-то не так, когда тот стоит над Джейком. Он поднимает взгляд и пытается увидеть дерковы глаза за черным стеклом очков, но ничего не видит.

\- Хочешь побороться? - спрашивает Дерк.

\- Да.

От него пахнет духами Рокси.

Джейк встает и проходит мимо него, направляясь в спальню.

Некоторое время они борются. Бой не искусный и не техничный, просто два парня аморфно сцепляются, сражаясь изо всех сил на приведенном в беспорядок полу спальни, и затем Джейк придавливает Дерка к полу, руками прижимая твердые бицепсы к ковру. Они оба выдохлись и взмокли, и Джейк уверен, что ему предстоит попотеть, отыскивая, куда отлетели их очки, но сейчас он хочет просто смотреть на Дерка, охватить взглядом его всего, прежде чем сократить дистанцию. С руками по обоим сторонам Деркова лица, они сближаются так быстро, что стукаются зубами, и Джейк улавливает привкус роксиного бальзама для губ.

Он неуклюже двигает бедрами напротив дерковых, пока у них обоих не встает, и тяжело дышит, но старается быть потише, чтобы бабушка не услышала. Неуверенные руки скользят повсюду, но им кажется, что они делают все правильно, поглаживая, касаясь, потирая, и, прикасаясь, Дерк спрашивает разрешения. Скользит пальцами вверх под Джейковы шорты, пока они не замирают на внутренней стороне бедер, Дерк останавливается и ждет. Приподнимаясь, Джейк видит в дерковых глазах страх, пусть и хорошо замаскированный, и кивает. Он чувствует как пальцы на пробу охватывают его, и дыхание у него сбивается, когда они сразу же отпускают, стягивая шорты с его бедер, но пальцы возвращаются, обхватывают и плавно двигаются.

Джейк не хочет смотреть Дерку в лицо, пока тот это делает, так что продолжает целоваться, покусывая чужие губы, и опуская руку, скользит Дерку под футболку. Дерк перехватывает его запястье, и Джейк открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть как тот мотает головой:

\- Ничего. Сейчас только ты, - говорит он, и Джейк хочет запротестовать, но от твердого нажима и движения горячая дрожь пробегает по всему его телу, заставляя трепетать. Его бедра стиснуты в дерковом захвате, и, склоняясь головой на плечо Дерка, он невидящим взглядом уставляется на постер с черепом и костями, который висит у него в комнате, с тех пор как ему было восемь. Это вероятно должно было быть особенным, но просто похоже на лихорадку, на невозможность быть достаточно близко к Дерку, преодолеть расстояние даже своим собственным телом, так что его не волнует что это - лишь бы оно продолжалось - так долго, как продолжает его ошеломлять.

Джейк с такой силой закусывает нижнюю губу, что ему кажется, что он ее откусит, пока рывками кончает в деркову руку, царапая ногтями ковер и слыша сердцебиение в ушах, пока Дерк трется об него и кончает сам. Джейк напуган, и что-то болит у него в груди, что-то, что, как он смутно осознает, было там в течение долгого времени. Поцелуй отпечатался на его шее, и он неожиданно для себя сдавленно всхлипывает. Он не хочет говорить о том, что они сделали, или о том, что будут делать.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь хотелось сбежать? - спрашивает он вместо этого. - Поучаствовать в самом что ни на есть настоящем приключении?

\- Больше, чем чего-либо еще, - отвечает Дерк, и Джейк понимает, что должен слезть, потому что он тяжелый и Дерк наверняка хочет привести себя в порядок, потому что они оба испачкались, но он отказывается шевелиться и упускает момент. Ему хочется остаться на этом месте, прижимаясь губами к влажному дерковому виску, пока он не забудет как теперь все сложно и запутанно. Что бы Дерк ни чувствовал, он тоже не пытается встать, и, натянув шорты, Джейк остается лежать поверх Дерка и решает, что позаботится о беспорядке позже, потому что он в любом случае устал и оставаться на месте - его единственный приоритет.

\- Дерк, мне кажется я тебя лю... - дерковы губы накрывают его, обрывая слова, и, отстранившись, Дерк говорит ему, что он не обязан этого говорить. Но в этот раз Джейк считает, что действительно имеет это ввиду, и поэтому хочет сказать.

Они наконец-то проводят лето вместе. Дерк не оплачивает занятия фехтованием и получает ученическую лицензию на вождение за неделю до Джейка, но ведет себя так, будто лицензия у него действительная. Джейк не так уж заинтересован в вождении, но ездит везде с Дерком, потому что каждый раз как краткий побег, и ему неважно, где они окажутся, пока они вместе. Дерк ищет предлогов, чтобы сесть за руль, и когда он улыбается, открывая окна, и напряженность в его плечах исчезает, Джейк не может оторвать от него глаз. Дерк частенько без разрешения берет автомобиль опекунши, прежде чем та просыпается, и они пережидают день, наблюдая за катящимися по небу облаками, пытаясь найти новые места на будущее. Они отправляются за мороженным, или на ланч, и иногда приезжают на границу города, останавливают машину, вылезают, и кидают камни в пограничный знак, а иногда они просто катаются.

Один из них шлет сообщение Рокси, или Джейн, и Дерк подбирает всех по пути в аквапарк. Когда они в первый раз идут туда, Джейн слишком смущается быть в одном купальнике у всех на виду и хочет носить поверх футболку, так что Джейк предлагает сделать тоже самое, чтобы она не чувствовала себя одиноко, и затем тоже самое делают остальные. К концу дня они все покрыты ужасающими линиями загара, и животы у них полны газировки и сэндвичей, запасенных Джейн для ланча. Когда их просят покинуть аквапарк, Рокси и Джейн истерично смеются над Джейком и Дерком, которые "бомбочкой" прыгнули в бассейн и обрызгали всех отдыхавших возле него. Они уходят и смеются всю дорогу до парковки и нагретый солнцем бетон обжигает их мокрые пятки.

Затем Дерк забрасывает девушек к Джейн домой и возвращается с Джейком обратно в квартиру, и они дурачатся в дерковой кровати, пока не становится слишком жарко. Тогда они отшвыривают покрывала прочь и лежат под потолочным вентилятором, пока тот - изо всех сил - халтурит, охлаждая их.

Каждый раз, когда Джейк пытается подобным образом коснуться Дерка, тот, тем не менее, с осторожностью отказывается или с отговоркой отмахивается. Он говорит, что просто хочет сделать Джейку приятно, и от этого чувствует себя хорошо, так что Джейк не настаивает, а просто берет Дерка за руку и крепко сжимает. Они никогда не заходят дальше касаний, но Джейку кажется, что он хотел бы.

В слишком жаркие для сна ночи они говорят о будущем. Джейк не знает, чем хочет заняться, и Дерк тоже, но это кажется нормой. Все кажется нормой, пока не звонит Дэйв. Они завтракают на диване, и нахмуренная опекун заходит, протягивая телефон Дерку. В последнее время она все меньше и меньше им довольна. Дерк берет трубку и даже не перестает есть хлопья и не открывая рта отвечает согласным хмыканьем, когда Дэйв говорит ему перестать пользоваться автомобилем без лицензированного водителя, что это опасно, что кто-нибудь может обнаружить, а это плохая реклама. Джейк слышит как тот говорит: " _Ладно, круто. Значит решено. Я опаздываю на конференцию, так что позвоню потом, малыш. Учись хорошо_ ", прежде чем отключиться, и задается вопросом где происходила остальная часть разговора.

\- Он первый раз тебе позвонил? - спрашивает Джейк. Дерк не отвечает, просто ставит тарелку на стол и передает телефон обратно опекуну, встает и уходит в свою комнату. Когда туда заходит Джейк, то он сидит за компьютером с наушниками на голове и игнорирует его.

\- Я пойду к Рокси вечером. Можешь придти, если ты имбицил, - говорит Дерк, стряхивая руку Джейка с плеча; Джейк не имбицил, потому что знает, что будет там происходить.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты не один? - спрашивает Джейк. Дерк делает вид, что не услышал, и не отвечает.

Джейк тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы собрать вещи и уйти и говорит опекуну, что его нужно подвезти до дома. Голова у него болит, и он чувствует усталость, потому что никогда не успевает разрушить строящуюся стену прежде чем она встанет между ним и Дерком. Несмотря на это, едва его ноги начинают двигаться, он сразу же жалеет, что бросил Дерка в трудном положении, и страстно желает быть менее импульсивным и опрометчивым, больше похожим на джентльмена, за которого он себя выдает, потому что Дерк нуждается в нем, и все, что Джейк может сделать это злиться на свою медлительность.

Благодаря своим связям Дерк за неделю до начала учебного года устраивается на работу в авторемонтную мастерскую и говорит, что ни в каком другом случае бы не сделал этого, но ему нужны деньги. Он не говорит зачем ему деньги, и к середине десятого класса Джейк устает притворяться и искать обходные пути, наблюдая со стороны пока вредоносные чужие намерения говорят ему, что он может и что не может делать. Дерк не Дэйв, и он не должен жить так как живет, чтобы облегчить жизнь Дэйва.

\- Я хочу пойти на выпускной бал с тобой, - говорит он. Они расположились на дерковом диване, и веки у Джейка тяжелеют, как будто он вот-вот заснет. Он и заснул бы, в объятиях Дерка, и положив голову ему на плечо, но не может перестать думать как сильно он этого хочет. Он не знает для кого, но хочет иметь возможность не быть узником обстоятельств, пусть даже на одну ночь, какими бы ни были последствия. Одной ночи хватит, кажется ему.

Дерк не сразу отвечает, но затем теснее обнимает Джейка, утыкается носом ему в волосы и говорит: "Идет", и все. В школе Дерк и Рокси разрывают отношения, и Джейк малость веселится, когда она в центре коридора отвешивает Дерку такую сильную пощечину, что сбивает его солнечные очки на сторону.

Одним вечером Джейк ждет до ужина, чтобы сказать бабушке, что он _встречается_ с Дерком, и ждет ее ответа, чувствуя, что его или стошнит, или он упадет в обморок, потому что ноги у него ужасно дрожат, и он в жизни ничего так не боялся. Она растеряно смотрит на него, стоя у духовки, и говорит, что готова поклясться, что он ей уже об этом говорил. Джейк отрицательно мотает головой, не желая обнадеживать себя тем, что ее слова значат, что она была в курсе все это время, но не зная как поступить, если она имела ввиду другое, и бабушка вытирает руки полотенцем и пересекает кухню, чтобы заключить его в объятия. Теперь Джейк выше чем она, так что ему приходиться наклониться, но рядом с ней он всегда будет чувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком, и все, чего он хочет в настоящий момент - ее одобрение. Он обвивает руки за ее спиной, зная, что она чувствует его дрожь, и бабушка воркует, утешающе поглаживая его по голове кончиками пальцев:

\- Я _всегда_ буду любить тебя, Джейк, и тебе не нужно бояться быть самим собой. По _любой_ причине. Ладно?

\- Хорошо, Бабуль, - говорит он, утыкаясь лицом ей в волосы, все еще длинные, как всегда были, но теперь снежно-белые, и если он и обнимает ее слишком долго, затаив дыхание и ожидая, что ее слова слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой, и задаваясь вопросом сможет ли Дерк когда-нибудь так поговорить с Дэйвом, но не замечает этого, и она ничего не говорит. Он не уверен, поэтому ли в ночь выпускного бала он слишком нервничает, чтобы дойти до конца.

Дерк приезжает в семь и с зализанными назад волосами и пиджаком поверх его обычной одежды выглядит круто и небрежно, и Джейк в синем, взятом в аренду смокинге чувствует себя слишком вырядившимся. Опекун разрешила Дерку взять ее автомобиль на ночь, и когда Джейк забирается на пассажирское сидение и захлопывает дверь, то спрашивает все ли будет в порядке, если они не пойдут. Мысли о фотографах, и проблемах, и о том, что ничто не удержит там Дерка так долго как он хотел, пока в ужасе стоял посреди своей кухни, ожидая приговора, заставляют его нервничать, но Дерк пожимает плечами, и таким образом они оказываются на теплом кожаном диване возле обогревателя в единственной на город пиццерии.

Джейк выбрасывает корочку от съеденного куска, упираясь головой в руку.

\- Не могу поверить, что я так вырядился для ананасовой пиццы.

\- Эй, ананасовая пицца бесспорно самая веская причина, чтобы надеть костюм, возможно, за исключением тайных кинематографических разведывательных операций.

\- Да, ладно, - говорит Джейк, думая о полном денег кошельке, который Дерк достал, чтобы оплатить их счет. - Я хотел бы знать, хоть ты и говорил, что это должен быть сюрприз, но...

\- Я коплю на автомобиль, - прерывает его Дерк. Джейк широко распахивает глаза и затем недоумевает с чего бы Дерку держать это в секрете. - Я ждал пока накоплю достаточно, чтобы позволить его себе, прежде чем что-нибудь скажу. Не хотел тебя обнадеживать, но похоже сейчас такое же подходящее время как и прочие.

\- Ты не хотел меня обнадеживать?

\- Угу, тебя со всей твоей эскапистской приключенческой дурью. Так и вижу как ты бредешь, не разбирая дороги, пока не проваливаешься в колодец, весь в мечтах о сотнях дорог, которые откроет наша собственная машина - каламбур не намеренный, но неизбежный, - он с улыбкой протягивает Джейку салфетку. - У тебя соус на лице.

И Джейк с поднятыми бровями в изумлении смотрит на него, но растеряно берет салфетку одной рукой и опускает вторую под стол, чтобы переплести пальцы с Дерком.

Утлый маленький автомобильчик с отслаивающимся белым покрытием на буксире притаскивают стоять перед многоэтажкой, где живет Дерк, до того, как заканчивается учебный год. Автомобиль не на ходу, но Дерк купил его на свои собственные деньги, и никто не может сказать ему, как или что с ним делать, и Джейк слишком уж рад залезть вместе с ним под потрескавшийся капот и днями чинить его. Джейк по началу не так уж много знает об автомобилях, но Дерк кое-чему научился, работая в авторемонте, и его бабушка многое знает, так что они обращаются к ней за помощью, когда не могут понять, что еще им нужно делать.

В те дни, когда идет дождь, он начинается паркой серой пеленой, и прежде чем захлопнуть капот и скрыться внутри автомобиля, они пригибаются, прикрытые - и как они думают, защищенные - от бдительных взглядов. Шумиха вокруг дэйвова фильма давно сошла на нет, и они больше не так осторожны, так что когда они вцепляются друг в друга черными от масла пальцами и целуются так сильно, что Джейку кажется будто он тонет, он не думает, что кто-нибудь может их увидеть. Джейк с закрытыми глазами отрывается от теплых дерковых губ, и они дышат дыханием друг друга, слушая как дождь барабанит по бетону вокруг них. Пахнет машинным маслом, потом и железом.

Дерковы очки подняты на волосы, и Джейку нравится как темная кожа его запястий смотрится напротив Дерковой щеки - бледной и знакомой - и снова целует уголок его полных губ.

\- Пожалуйста, Страйдер, не отталкивай меня, - шепчет он, не намереваясь говорить так безнадежно, как получается, но чувство так искренне, что ему нужно как-то совладать с ним, иначе оно разрушится или разрушит его. - Я л... - и Дерк снова не дает ему договорить, хватая его за затылок и снова притягивая к себе, и Джейку хочется связать его, крича и пинаясь, но язык Дерка горяч и настойчив у него во рту, и их губы так сильно прижимаются друг к другу, так же сильно моля Джейка не говорить, как он молит Дерка позволить ему сказать.

Утром на дерковом телефоне оказывается тридцать пропущенных вызовов от Дэйва и одно мультимедийное сообщение. Оно озаглавлено как "что это за хуйня", и, потому что Джейк лег рядом с Дерком, когда они уснули на полу, то когда Дерк открывает его, Джейк видит размытую фотографию их двоих, целующихся под капотом автомобиля. Они видят изображение с секунду, прежде чем Дэйв снова звонит, но за эту секунду Джейк покрывается холодным потом. Дерк уходит в ванную, чтобы поговорить, но Джейк слышит крики со своего места возле изножья кровати.

Когда он возвращается, то говорит что Дэйв требует его вернуться в Калифорнию, потому что люди объявили его гомофобом, от стыда выгнавшим своего младшего брата, и его пиарщики работают изо всех сил. Дерк обещает, что не переедет, а поедет только для того, чтобы пресса отцепилась от Дэйва, а Дэйв от него. Джейк хочет что-нибудь ударить - по-большей части себя - но спрашивает Дерка, хочет ли тот, чтобы он остался и помог ему собраться.

\- Не, оставлю барахло тут. Я ненадолго, возьму только Лил Кэла, - Дерк указывает на куклу-марионетку на кровати, и Джейк был бы рад, что наконец вспомнил его имя, если бы только ситуация не была такой как она есть.

\- Он злится насчет?.. - спрашивает Джейк с неопределенным жестом.

Дерк фыркает и снисходительно смотрит на него:

\- Его это волнует только, потому что рушится его бизнес-модель.

\- Да? - говорит Джейк, и больше ничего не может сказать. - Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду.

Дерк кивает, не глядя на него, и опекун стоит в дверях с испуганным, разочарованным взглядом взрослого, которому следовало бы знать лучше, так что Джейк решает, что это не подходящее время для поцелуев или даже объятий. Он пожимает руку Дерка, что кажется ему довольно безобидным, и потому что ему хочется как-то коснуться Дерка перед уходом, и затем позволяет опекуну вывести себя из комнаты и довести до ее машины.

Дерк не возвращается в школу вовремя и не звонит, так что Джейк не знает, решил он остаться или же нет. Он выясняет, что все знают про их с Дерком отношения. Другие люди, не живущие здесь, понятия не имеют, кто тот парень на фотографии, но его одноклассники знают. Для некоторых из них это не неожиданность, большую часть не заботит - или они, по крайней мере, не дергают его -, но есть еще те агрессивные, пытающиеся припереть его к стенке. Теперь он слишком взрослый и слишком закален годами в секции борьбы, чтобы его могли затюкать, и за драки, в которых он отказывается проигрывать, даже если победа будет стоить ему нескольких царапин и синяков, его вызывают к директору в кабинет гораздо чаще чем ему хотелось бы как одиннадцатикласснику.

Когда Дерк возвращается, то выглядит суровым, безразличным и утомленным, и говорит, что ему придется чаще возвращаться в Калифорнию, чтобы все было спокойно. Он уезжает на праздники, на свой день рождения, и в любое другое время, когда нужен Дэйву, что не честно, потому что в эти дни всегда были днями, которые они могли провести вместе. Дерк звонит Джейку, когда уезжает, но это не тоже самое. Джейк все еще ненавидит, что Дерку приходится устранять последствия, чтобы облегчить положение Дэйва, но худшее в том, что хоть люди и знают, и напряжение достаточно сильно, чтобы постоянно держать их готовыми к бою, им все равно приходится держаться друг от друга на расстоянии десяти футов, когда смотрят люди. Он не хочет делать ничего непристойного - просто держать Дерка за руку и вернуть его недостающие части, оставшиеся на побережье.

Давление насчет университетов и специализаций сильнее чем когда-либо, и Джейк почти постоянно готовится к АОТ то у Аранеи, то у Джейн, потому что понятия не имеет, кем он хочет быть и чем хочет заняться, но, как минимум, он хочет хорошо сдать тесты.

Ни Рокси, ни Дерк не пытаются учиться ради них, но все еще учатся на одни отлично, что приводит Джейка в уныние, когда он получает свои результаты и видит, насколько они посредственны. Дерк говорит, что тесты не сильно важны и что АОТ все равно нихрена не значит, но говорит, что если Джейк хочет, то он позанимается с ним, когда будет сдавать их снова в выпускном классе. Джейк жаждет этого, хотя бы чтобы быть быть близко к Дерку, потому что с тех пор как тот вернулся, то едва касался Джейка больше, чем передавая ручку. Даже поцелуи напряжены и неохотны, и Джейк вздрагивает всем телом, вспоминая, как страшно чувство того, что Дерк оставляет его позади. Худшее заключается в том, что он не может винить его за это. Для Дерка доступно море ждущих его возможностей - пусть даже из-за успеха его брата - и тот может поступить в любой университет, любого города, любой страны, и без раздумий оставить Джейка позади. Раньше Джейк не боялся такого исхода, но теперь не может перестать о нем думать.

Однажды, глубокой ночью, он пробирается в парк, зная, что там будет пусто, и проводит ночь на старом помосте, глядя на звезды, и гадая, когда они исчезнут и на смену им придут более новые и яркие.

Саут-Падре-Айленд это маленький кусочек суши неподалеку от Мексиканского залива до которого можно добраться по длинной дамбе. Это город вечеринок, там и пляжи, и спиртные напитки, и запах соли в ветре, как только ты подбираешься ближе к псевдосвободе, почти непреодолимой в начале июля. У Рокси есть номер в отеле, выпивка, и планы, и она хочет, чтоб все они отправились на остров посмотреть фейрверки, то, что, она говорит, они должны сделать все вместе, как обряд инициации перед выпускным классом. Джейк не уверен, хочет ли он завязнуть в толпе пьяных подростков, но Рокси права в том, что время уходит. Он чувствует как оно проносятся мимо него стремительным потоком и страстно желает притормозить его ненадолго. Так что Дерк подбирает его ранним розовым утром на машине, отделку которой он оплатил в магазине, и они забрасывают набитый едой мини-холодильник на заднее сидение и едут со включенным радио, пока не достигают залива.

Уже темнеет, когда, проезжая мимо редких строений, они наконец достигают береговой линии, и их телефоны часами не ловят сигнал,так что Джейк не знает, пытались ли девушки дозвониться им. Когда Дерк загоняет автомобиль на пустую парковку какого-то магазина, выглядящего так, будто он раньше был чьим-то домом, и выключает двигатель, все магазинчики закрыты, а люди сидят на балконах и пробегают по улочкам с "римскими свечами" в руках. Дерковы очки свисают с ворота его футболки, и, когда они смотрят друг на друга, дрожащий свет от фонарей, пробивающийся через лобовое стекло, делает глаза Дерка оранжевыми.

\- Скажи честно, тебе в самом деле хочется попасть на эту вечеринку?

\- Не то чтобы.

\- Тогда оставайся тут со мной.

И он остается, и никогда не узнает, какой была эта вечеринка и были ли фейерверки впечатляющими. Сидеть в дерковой машине с негромко работающим радио, достаточно далеко от дома, чтобы притвориться, что они никогда не вернутся - все чего хочет Джейк. Ремень безопасности впивается ему в плечо, когда он перегибается через подлокотник, чтобы поцеловать Дерка, но ему плевать на ремень, потому что впервые за долгое время он уверен, что Дерк его тоже хочет. Когда его руки массируют жесткие линии дерковой груди и бедер, Джейк чувствует как тот напрягается, но не отпихивает его, и Джейк задумывается, что Дерк, может быть, тоже притворяется, что им не нужно возвращаться.

Прежде чем начинается учебный год, его бабушка с извинением говорит, что сумела накопить только на муниципальный колледж, но он не нуждается в извинениях. Оценки у него недостаточно хороши для большего, и он все равно не знает, чем он собирается заниматься, отчего год проходит неловко. Все остальные, похоже, знают в чем будут специализироваться, куда поступят в следующем году, или может возьмут годичный отпуск и отправятся в путешествие, а он просто попал в поток. Джейн предлагает археологию, ссылаясь на его любовь к Индиане Джонсу и скелетам, но он уверен, что любит в Индиане Джонсе не археологию. Дерк говорит, что он может захотеться заняться чем-то связанным с музыкой, но у него нет никакого настоящего направления, и Джейку это не помогает. Поэтому он проводит год, учась ради сдачи тестов и, колеблясь, глядит в окно, ища что-то за линией горизонта.

В декабре, когда Дерк улетает в Калифорнию, чтобы провести свой день рождения с Дэйвом, школьные коридоры кишат теми, кто уже уезжают, и кажутся холодными и опустошенными. Джейк звонит Дерку вечером, в день вечеринки, пока помогает бабушке готовить пирог к деркову возвращению. Пятна муки портят его одежду, и он жалеет, что не надел фартук как говорила ему бабушка.

\- _Ты готовишь мне пирог?_ \- спрашивает Дерк. На заднем плане слышен шум вечеринки - болтовня людей и музыка - и Джейк не может удержаться от радости, что Дерк отошел оттуда чтобы поговорить с ним.

\- Ну, я знаю, что это конечно не большая голливудская тусовка, зато я могу сделать его своими руками, - бабушка показывает ему поднятый вверх палец и устанавливает температуру на духовке. - Мы всегда отмечали твой день рождения вместе. Будет преступлением нарушить традицию.

\- _Замечательно. Не дай ему остыть - я скоро буду дома_.

\- Ладно. Я... - Джейк замолкает не договаривая, зная что Дерк все равно повесит трубку раньше, чем он успеет сказать. - Я скучаю по тебе и встречусь с тобой, когда ты вернешься. Наслаждайся празднеством.

\- _Ночи_.

Он вешает трубку и подходит к кухонному столу, наблюдая как бабушка добавляет последние штрихи, и решает что скажет эти слова когда Дерк вернется домой, и если тот не захочет слушать, то вобьет их в него силой.

Два дня спустя звук захлопывающейся дверцы автомобиля будит его рано утром в воскресение, и когда Джейк встает из постели, чтобы узнать, кто пришел, то в последнюю очередь ожидает увидеть стоящего на пороге Дерка. От холодного воздуха мурашки пробегают у него по груди, и он видит нездоровые темные круги у Дерка под глазами. Очки тот держит в руке и нажимает на висок, словно у него болит голова. У Джейка отвисает челюсть, когда он замечает блестящий черный спорткар, припаркованный возле его дома, и перекрещивает руки на груди, чтобы сохранить тепло:

\- Это Дэйва?

Шины припорошены пылью и двигатель щелкает, охлаждаясь.

\- Он не будет по нему скучать, - говорит Дерк и обнимает его.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Все в..

\- Теперь все хорошо, - говорит Дерк, быстро целуя его в лоб. Возникает толкотня и Джейк двигается в сторону, чтобы пропустить его. - Я очень устал. Ты не против, если мы поедим позже?

Джейк мотает головой и следует за Дерком в свою комнату, следя, как тот стягивает футболку и обувь и падает на разобранную кровать. Он удивляется, забираясь обратно в кровать и чувствуя как дерковы руки скользят по его груди и прижимают его к себе, но ничего не говорит, чтобы не порушить момент. Хоть Джейк и не устал, он остается с Дерком в постели и после полудня, но затем голод наконец-то выманивает его из дерковой хватки и он крадется в гостиную. Бабушка сидит на диване, с поднятыми бровями указывая на автомобиль, но он только пожимает плечами, потому что тоже не знает что случилось.

Чтобы не беспокоить Дерка, он не возвращается в комнату, чтобы переодеться, и когда он в следующий раз слышит голоса, то уже больше десяти часов вечера, и Дерк орет. Джейк прокрадывается по коридору, слыша ожесточенный разговор, и когда открывает дверь, то Дерк сидит на его кровати, держа телефон у уха. Голос Дэйва достаточно громкий, чтобы Джейк слышал его слова с другого конца комнаты.

-... _никому не сказав. Чем ты только думал?_

\- Не думал, что ты заметишь мое отсутствие за всеми этими потрясными вечеринками, пока съемочные группы занимают твое внимание.

\- _Чушь. Да что с тобой не так? Мне казалось, ты именно этого хотел._

\- Я знаю, что ты не посчитаешь это достаточной причиной, но кое-кто ждал, что я вернусь домой, так что я стащил машину и всю ночь сюда ехал, потому что это то, что ты должен сделать. Понимаешь?

На другой стороне телефона на миг замолкают:

\- _Все что я когда-либо делал, я делал для тебя._

\- Нет, не для меня. Ты делал все для себя, Дэйв. И это здорово - ты исполнил свою мечту. Сделал ее случаться. Жаль только, что прежде чем погнаться за мечтой, ты не вспомнил, что кое-кто в твоей семье еще не отправился на тот свет.

\- _Черт, Дерк, это не дело. Послушай._

\- Не беспокойся, бро, тебе не придется прикрывать скандалы, чтобы вернуть авто. К концу недели я лично припаркую его рядом с тремя остальными.  
Дерк отключается и кричит, бросая телефон с такой силой, что аккумулятор разбивается, когда тот ударяется в стену, и тогда Дерк запускает руки в волосы и упирается ими в колени. Это зрелище побуждает Джейка вздрогнуть и затем встать на колени около Дерка.

\- Ты в порядке?

Слова едва успевают сорваться с его губ, как Дерк встает с кровати и направляется к двери, но в этот раз Джейк не собирается терпеть. Прежде, чем Дерк успевает выйти, он хватает его за край футболки и дергает обратно, и когда Дерк оборачивается, то кулак у него уже сжат и он готов к драке. Кулак ударяет Джейка в челюсть, и тот рефлективно бьет коленом в живот Дерку. Они падают на пол, отвешивая удары и тычки, пытаясь поранить друг друга как можно сильнее. Они останавливаются, тяжело дыша, избитые и окровавленные, когда Джейк прижимает Дерка к стене между своими ногами, а Дерк держит его за воротник.

\- Я хочу быть там для тебя, чертов имбицил. Почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь? - рявкает Джейк. Перед глазами у него плывет, и все тело болит.

\- Потому что если бы не ты, я бы мог быть счастливым. Мог бы быть свободным, - Дерк скрежещет зубами, и нос у него кровоточит.

\- Нет, ты конечно же не мог бы. Прекращай выебываться, - говорит Джейк, и хотя он виноват, дерковы слова его задевают. Дерк отпускает его футболку, и с силой прижимает руку к виску.

\- Когда я с тобой, то всегда жду следующей неприятности на мою голову. Ты слишком хороший, и я знаю, что ты уйдешь, потому что я слишком тебя люблю; так всегда происходит. Я люблю что-то, и оно уходит. Я не могу быть с тобой. Это небезопасно, и я не хочу чтобы ты был тут из-за меня, потому что я знаю, как больно будет, когда ты больше не будешь со мной.

Джейк закрывает лицо руками, потому что больше не может сдерживаться и не хочет выглядеть таким же сломленным, каким себя чувствует. Теперь он понимает.

\- Я не Дэйв, Дерк. Я не твои родители, - дрожащим голосом говорит он, и часть его страстно желает, чтобы он был им и мог исправить это, исправить его, человека, которого он так сильно любит.

Дерк, может быть, тоже плачет, но Джейк не видит, только слышит как тот умоляет, охрипший, измученный и безнадежный:

\- Ты должен беречь меня. Ты должен, и дело не в том, что есть у тебя выбор или нет. Дело в том, что его нет у меня.

Джейк смеется, но смех больше похож на поскуливание.

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя берег, то прекрати убегать, и разреши мне тебя беречь, - говорит он, кладет руки по обоим сторонам деркова лица и пристально смотрит. - Это ты всегда оставляешь меня позади.

Дерк внезапно приближает свое лицо к его и целует Джейка с такой силой, что тому кажется, что у него останутся синяки, и когда Дерк отстраняется, чтобы вздохнуть, то Джейк говорит:

\- Я люблю тебя. Люблю тебя, черт возьми. Ты никогда не слушаешь никого другого, но я уже сказал, так что тебе придется просто поверить мне.

\- Я верю, - говорит Дерк, - и поэтому я боюсь.

\- Ты не боялся меня, когда мы были однокашниками.

После того как Дерк перестал заниматься фехтованием, заброшенная рапира оказалась засунута в дерков шкаф, рядом с запрятанным скейтбордом, которым тот не пользовался годами, и Джейк думает о них обоих, обо всем, что они сделали, и том одном, что не сделали, и хочет этого. Он точно знает чего хочет, перебирая пальцами светлые дерковы волосы, прежде чем облизнуть губы и, вскользь коснувшись деркова подбородка, почти неосязаемо поцеловать его.

Дерк не отвечает, но осторожно кладет руки на грудь Джейку и вопросительно, умоляюще смотрит, подняв брови, пока тот не кивает. Когда Джейк встает, то ему кажется будто кости у него превратились в желе, и он тянет Дерка встать и ведет его к кровати, садясь на край со смесью страсти и нервозности, и затем ложится на спину, и Дерк между его ног нашептывает что-то в основание его шеи и утыкается носом во впадинку у него под ухом. Джейк пытается не беспокоиться, что, когда они закончат, Дерк снова сбежит, но полагается на него.

Секс оказывается не таким, как он себе представлял. В его голове все было просто, но непосредственно занятие сексом позволяет ему почувствовать происходящее гораздо глубже, чем, ему казалось, он может. Физическое удовольствие не сопоставимо с эмоциональным, и от близости у него кружится голова, заставляя его изо всех сил цепляться за Дерка - и Дерк с той же силой вцепляется в него в ответ - потому что пока Дерк движется внутри него, заботливо и благоговейно, Джейку в самом деле кажется, будто они одно и тоже существо. Он никогда и не предполагал, что сможет быть так близко к другому человеку, что будет чувствовать будто они с Дерком связаны помыслами и поступками, двигаясь вместе как части единого целого, даже если они неопытны и нервничают. Когда все заканчивается, он чувствует себя необычно. Это странное, приятное чувство, без которого Джейк не хотел бы жить, чувство, будто какая-то часть его - это Дерк, и теперь он убежден, что люди занимаются сексом не для приятных ощущений, а чтобы чувствовать себя неразделимыми. Все остальные понимают секс совсем неправильно, но только не они с Дерком.

Он смотрит на Дерка рядом и хочет заговорить, но ему все еще не хватает воздуха и не хочется рушить утреннюю тишину. Но рано или поздно ему все равно придется вставать на занятия, так что он все равно заговаривает, и его голос звучит не так громко, как он ожидал.

\- С тобой... с нами теперь все будет в порядке, - осмеливается сказать Джейк. - Это все снова издевки, так?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дерк, не шевелясь. - Я все еще чертовски ошарашен.

Джейк соглашается.

Они тихо лежат, едва дыша, когда он спрашивает:

\- Чего ты хочешь? В смысле, в будущем.

\- Черт, да понятия не имею, - пожимает плечами Дерк.

\- Тогда давай уедем.

Дерк напрягается:

\- Осталось еще полсеместра, Инглиш.

\- Да, знаю, я имею ввиду после. Как только выпустимся - давай сбежим. Все это единообразное времяпровождения с одними и теми же людьми в этом городке начинает наскучивать. Я хочу заняться чем-то новым. Хочу отправиться с тобой в приключение, и мы можем отправиться в путь на своих двоих, если будет нужно.

\- Ты все еще будешь принцессой, если я соглашусь?

Джейк скользит по простыне, чтобы прижаться телом к чужому, подсовывает руку под Деркову, и прячет голову под его подбородком:

\- Согласись, тогда и узнаем.

\- Я согласен.

\- Что ж, если ты будешь рубить лианы своим мечом, я буду отважной принцессой-исследователем.

Дерк все еще старается не страшиться, но голос у него дрожит, когда он говорит:

\- Я люблю тебя.

И под одеялом Джейк выписывает пальцами круги на теплой дерковой спине. Они рассуждают о том, чтобы подняться и посмотреть на рассвет, но ни один из них не пытается встать с кровати, и Джейк чувствует себя слишком усталым для сна, так что он не засыпает и слушает дерково дыхание, пока ему не приходится уйти на занятия. Они потом поговорят об этом, но сейчас он просто хочет наслаждаться моментом, пока он у него есть.

Он будет беречь Дерка и будет рядом с ним так долго, как только сможет.

 

Никто не уверен, когда именно объявили, что выпускную речь от класса как лучший ученик будет читать Рокси Лалонд, и оттого ли это, что она действительно умная, или оттого, что Рокси задурила школьную систему оценок и утвердила себя лучшим учеником. Джейк знает, что все потому что она действительно такая умная, но хочет, чтобы остальные думали, что дело в том, что она дурила с системой, так что ничего не говорит. Не то что бы он мог. Выпускная речь Рокси честная и, по меньшей мере, наглая, и когда она завершает ее словами: "Давайте уже смотаемся отсюда и отправимся на нашу _честно заработанную_ вечеринку", то получает громкие аплодисменты от учеников и вымученные смешки от учителей. Дерк получает аттестат в солнечных очках, хотя они и нарушают дресс-код мероприятия, и, когда ведущий протягивает ему руку для рукопожатия, то отступает и со всей силой хлопает ладонью по чужой и оставляет мужчину болезненно трясти ей в воздухе.

Академические шапочки подбрасывают в воздух, и Джейк с Дерком не задерживаются, чтобы посмотреть куда те упадут или чтобы подобрать их. Они находят друг друга в бушующей толпе и устремляются к парковке, где на заднем сидении дерковой машины, возле старой куклы-марионетки - все еще не развалившейся на части - стоят два битком набитых чемодана и не закрывающаяся коробка, потому что дико торопятся. Они долго прощались и с Рокси, и с Джейн, и и его бабушка взяла с них обещание позвонить едва они где-нибудь остановятся, а для всех остальных они решили оставить записку.

Дерк отъезжает с парковки, улыбаясь в сторону Джейка, и на всех парах едет в парк. Они достигают своей цели, пока парк еще пуст, и, не заморачиваются выключением двигателя, когда выбегают из машины и по кратчайшему пути добегают до помоста, останавливаясь перед ближайшей детской горкой. Джейк вынимает нож, который он утащил с кухни, и они вырезают слова на потускневшем красном пластике, зная, что это не будет иметь никакого значения, потому что на помоста хватит еще надолго, прежде чем его заменят.

_Спасибо за кое-что, и иди нахуй из-за всего остального._

_Отличной тебе жизни и всего такого, и пожелай нам удачи, если хочешь, но не ищи нас здесь больше._

_Мы уйдем по утру, и если бы ты соображал, ты бы сделал то же,_

_но если ты решишь остаться, это, вероятно, все равно сыграет тебе на руку._

_Д. С. & Дж. И._

Воздух влажен, и небо полно грохочущих перед дождем туч, но они на время останавливаются, чтобы полюбоваться делом своих рук. Джейк проводит пальцами по буквам, пользуясь возможностью осмотреться и вспомнить все приключения, которые они здесь пережили. Затем они слышат как кто-то заезжает на парковку и пугаются, убегая к своей машине, хлопают дверью и выруливают на улицу. Они проезжают мимо старого краснокирпичного дома, и Джейк машет рукой, но Дерк продолжает смотреть вперед и лишь пригибается, чтобы переплести пальцы, сильно сжимая его руку.

Утром они будут там, куда заведет их дорога, но сейчас, когда окна опущены, и приятный вечерний ветерок обдувает его шею, и сверчки тихонько стрекочут, как и гравий под шинами их автомобиля, Джейк вспоминает ту первую весну, когда насквозь мокрый мальчик с орлиным взглядом взял его за руку и потянул его по старым велосипедным дорожкам искать храмовые сокровища. Он не может представить, что случится дальше, но, пока они гонят вперед, чувствует в воздухе запах отцветающей жимолости, и не волнуется. Все вокруг красное, бледно-лиловое и темно-синее, садящееся солнце похоже на старого друга, и Джейк знает, что это будет его величайшее приключение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVhvcPVQxQU](%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BD%D1%8F.)


End file.
